I Loved Them First
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Lainey loved every one of them. they were her family. she would do any thing to protect them. even if that means putting herself in the line of fire. set during and after movie. please R&R rated for language and maybe some other things later
1. Lainey Lilley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Green Street Hooligans. **

**AN: I have only seen the movie a couple times on youtube so if i get a few things wrong i sorry. I'll try my best! **

Lainey sighed as she walked into the pub. She knew the men wouldn't be to happy to see her, but she didn't care. She wasn't spending another night at home with Shannon and her family. She was a young woman, and needed to go out. She craved to go out. So as she walked in she could care less what the men would say. The first one to see her was Bovver. He smirked a little then bowed his head. He had been the one to tip her off on where they'd be. Even though they were there all the time.

"Damn it Lainey." Some one said from the back of the group. She recognized the voice at once as Pete's. He stood up and walked up to the girl. "You shouldn't be here. Go home."

"I can't stand being stuck in that house another night." Lainey whined. "Can't I just stick with you till the game?"

Pete shook his head. "No because I know you. After this you'll fallow us to the game."

"Go home Lainey." Dave called from his spot at the table. "We don't need you getting into trouble."

"No one asked you Dave." Lainey snapped at him. She moved around Pete and took a seat next to Bovver. She reached over taking Dave's glass and took a swig from it. She made a face then handed it back to him.

"You've been here two years, and you still can't take the taste of our beer." Bovver teased. "Americans."

Lainey smirked. "Didn't like beer back there and still don't."

"Then why do you always take my drink?" Dave asked in protest.

"Because I know it pisses you off." Lainey said with a smirk and the men around him chuckled. Pete sighed and sat a pint down in front of her. Lainey smiled up at him knowing she had won and would be able to stay. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Your lucky we like you. Or the ass chewing I'll receive from Steve wouldn't be worth it." Pete said then sat down next to her. He was glad she came to live with Shannon and his brother Steve. He remembered when he first met the American girl. She was fighting with Shannon, but fell silent when she realized he had walked into the house.

**Flashback**

Lainey hit her hand hard on the kitchen counter. Shannon was once again not allowing her to go out. Shannon jumped and turned on the younger girl. She then sighed. She knew what it was like to be a young woman wanting to party while she was still young. But Lainey was different. Even though she was a sweet girl, trouble seemed to follow her. Shannon knew that if the girl got into trouble again, she'd have no where to go but jail.

"Lain, please. How about tomorrow night we go out on a girls night. Just me and you." Shannon tired to calm her cousin down. "I'll show you some cool places to hang out at."

Lainey huffed. "How am I ever going to make friends if you don't let me out of this house."

Shannon sighed heavily. "I know your frustrated. But Lainey this town is dangerous this time of the year. I just don't want you getting mixed up in the wrong crowd."

Steve saw his brother walking up to the house and met him at the door. "Pete, this isn't the best time."

"This whole week hasn't been a good time." Pete said with a smirk. He heard the raised voices and gave his brother a knowing look. "Ah, the beloved cousin finally showed up huh. Come on Steve, we're all family here."

Pete moved around Steve, before he could be stopped, and walked into the house. Pete stood back and leaned up against the door frame as he watched the two cousins bicker. This new girl was pretty with straight dark brown hair, blue eyes and freckles scattered across her cheeks. She was a little shorter than Shannon and a little bit bigger.

"I'm nineteen years old Shannon." The girl demanded then froze when she saw Pete standing in the doorway. "Who are you?"

Shannon turned in surprise and huffed at the sight of Pete. Steve bowed his head and walked past his brother he knew he was going to get an ear full later.

"Pete Dunham. Steve's younger brother." Pete said with a smile.

"Lainey Lilley." She replied.

**End Flashback**

Lainey placed her head on Pete's shoulder and smiled up at him. She had a few drinks by then was getting a little flirty. Pete chuckled. "What?"

Lainey bit her lower lip and batted her eyes at him. Pete shook his head realizing what she was wanting. "I told you. You're not coming with us."

"Please." Lainey said batting her eyes at him once again. Pete once again shook his head. Taking her along used to be a priority, considering she could get them out of almost any kind of trouble. But know that people thought she was Pete's girl it was risky taking her anywhere.

"You're not coming with us." Dave said glaring over at her. Lainey ignored him and tried her luck with Bovver. She wrapped her arm around his and gave him her best smile.

"Please Bovver." she begged. Bovver bowed his head as he answered.

"Stay close to us." he said. Lainey gave Pete a victorious smile.

"If she gets hurt. It will be on you." Pete warned.

"Oh Pete, have you not taught me any thing?" Lainey said with a smirk. It was true. Pete and Dave made sure she knew how to carry her own in a fight. She couldn't take the beatings like the men could but she could throw a mean punch.

"Come on now Pete." Swill said with a smirk. "We need our good luck charm today."

Lainey giggled. "Yeah Pete."

Pete rolled his eyes and stood up. The others followed his lead and headed off towards the stadium. A couple times Lainey was almost pulled away from the group by random guys on the street. Each time one of the guys pulled her to them and glared the guy down. The guys backed away at once. They knew all about Pete and his friends and the last thing they wanted to do was tick them off.

The last time it happened Dave pulled on her arm so hard that she almost knocked him over. Pete laughed and put his arm around Lainey's shoulders.

"You really want to come to the game now?" he asked. Lainey laughed and put her arm around his waist.

"Are you kidding this is the best part." Lainey replied. "Just seeing how protective you boys are. Makes this girl feel all special."

"Must you always sound like a Yank?" Dave asked with a smirk. "You've been here long enough to pick up on our slang."

Lainey stuck her tongue out at him and cuddled up to Pete.

"And you wonder why people think your Pete's old lady." Dave said putting his hood up. Pete did the same and pulled Lainey closer to her. They walked through the gate with no problems and Lainey moved out of Pete's arms. Now that they were in the stadium she didn't need the men's protection. Not to many people were stupid enough to make trouble around the cops.

After the game Lainey followed the men out of the stadium and was immediately pulled to one side by Pete.

"Time for you to make your way home." Pete said and Lainey pouted up at him. Pete shook his head and pointed in the direction of her house. "We let you come to the game, now you need to go home."

Lainey moved away from Pete and put her arms around Swill. "Swill, your on my side right."

Swill moved her arms away from him and shook his head. "Pete says you need to go home. And I agree."

Lainey sighed heavily then smirked over at Bovver. He looked away knowing that if he didn't then he'd let her come with. She sighed knowing that if those three boys said no then she had no chance with the others. As she turned to head home, she was grabbed around the middle and brought close to the man who grabbed her.

"On second thought Pete, we'd better take her with us." Dave said letting Lainey go. Lainey turned to him in surprise. Usually he was the last person to let her tag along. Pete seemed to be thinking the same thing. He gave Dave a confused look, then saw the men watching them from across the street.

"Lets head out." Pete said glaring over at the men. "Lain, stay close. And for fuck sake, keep up."


	2. Bruises and lies

"Lainey." some one was shaking her awake. Lainey groaned as they attempted to wake her again. "Damn it Lainey get your ass out of that bed."

Lainey groaned and turned to see Pete standing over her bed. He made a face and lightly touched the dark bruise around her left eye. Lainey pushed him away and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and groaned at the sight of herself. The bruise wasn't the only thing she received from the night before. She also had a fat lip.

"Shannon is going to kill me when she sees you." Pete said leaning against the door frame. "I knew you shouldn't have come with us."

"live with the fact that I'm part of your group." Lainey said patting him on the shoulder. "Stop protecting me, and maybe I wont look like this every time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pete asked following her into the kitchen. "if we hadn't protected you, you would look worse."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "They were after me because of that very reason. I walked to the pub with out any problems. Then walk out with you and all hell breaks loose."

Pete folded his arms and shook his head. "Then why do you tag along?"

Lainey smiled. "Your my family now. And no one else will put up with me."

"Ah now we get the truth out of you." Pete replied as he hugged her from behind "You are deeply, madly in love with me."

Lainey laughed and moved out of his arms. "Oh you wish. Now I'm off to get an ass chewing from Shannon. Wish me luck."

Pete smirked. "I could show up, take some of the pressure off you."

Lainey picked up her jacket and opened the front door. "Are you kidding. She'd lock me in my room if she found out I was still hanging out with you."

"And the GSE would be there to break you out once a week... Or when we get bored." Pete replied as he waved goodbye. Lainey rolled her eyes and walked out. She was thinking of how to explain the black eye to Shannon. She couldn't blame it on her exboyfriend. They had broken up a couple months ago thanks to Swill, Ike, and Bovver got a hold of him. When she showed up to the pub with a fat lip and a bruise on her arm Pete went nuts. He and Dave distracted her while the other three beat him pretty bad. He was scared to even look at her.

Lainey walked into her cousin's house and looked around. Steve was gone to work but Shannon was taking a nap on the couch. Ben on the other hand was starting to stir in his play pin.

"Hey Benny." Lainey said picking the little boy up. "Where you good while i was gone?"

The little boy smiled in response. Lainey giggled and took the boy into the kitchen. "I'll take that as a yes. So that means my favorite baby cousin gets spoiled by me today."

The boy laughed and Lainey got into the fridge and got out his sippy cup. He had just taken a sip when his mother rushed into the kitchen. Ben looked at Lainey then back to his mother.

"Looks like we got busted little man." Lainey replied. Shannon walked up to her and lightly placed her hands on either side of Lainey's face.

"Lainey Jane Lilley! You went back to him didn't you!" Shannon demanded. Lainey looked down at the floor and handed Ben to her. Shannon huffed. "This conversation isn't over. I'm putting Ben back to bed then we are talking about this."

Shannon took Ben up stairs and when she had him asleep she came down to find Lainey sitting on the island talking on her phone.

"Looks like you'll have to break me out then. I'm not getting out of this house any time soon." Lainey said then giggled. "Fuck you then. See if I ever grace you with my presence again."

Lainey turned to see Shannon and froze. "Uh I'll text you later."

She hung up the phone and smiled sweetly at her cousin. "Been standing there long?"

"Long enough to know that if that man knows where you live, then you'll be moving out." Shannon said putting her hands on her hips. Lainey looked down at her feet.

"That wasn't him." Lainey replied. "I was supposed to meet up with Red later. A little girls night out while the boys start trouble."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "I don't like you running around with their women either. If they are ok with what the men do, then they are just as bad as them."

Lainey sighed. "I don't have any other friends Shan. The women at work are old geezers. Pete and I are the youngest teachers there."

"Go out some where else Lainey. Your an attractive young woman. You should be able to make a few friends." Shannon said. She sighed heavily and looked her younger cousin over. She wasn't the same young girl that had come to live with her two years ago. She had cute her long dark brown hair to shoulder length in a choppy style and swoop bangs. Then died it blonde. It did look good on her, made her look a lot like her mother. She wasn't as shy as she had first been. Shannon was happy for that, but knew it had to do with the GSE. Even though Shannon didn't want to admit it, the GSE had been good to Lainey. Dave and Ned convinced her to go back to school and finish her teaching degree then Pete got her a great teaching job at his school. They taught her how to be confidant. But they also taught her how to fight. And that wasn't going to fly with Shannon.

"Well, Michelle is a good woman. Dave got lucky with her." Shannon admitted. "You should have a girls night out. But not tonight. Matt is coming to visit."

Lainey smiled. "Its about time! I thought the Harvard big shot forgot about us."

Shannon laughed. "Us? He still thinks your living in New York with some boy named Franky."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Guess I owe him a letter. Can't believe I haven't seen my little Muppet in four years."

"He'll kill you if he knows you still call him Muppet." Shannon said throwing a dish towel at her. "You can help clean. Starting with that butt print you left on my counter top."


	3. More pain

Shannon knocked on Lainey's bedroom door. She didn't get an answer so she walked in. Lainey was sprawled out on her bed still in the clothes she wore the night before. Shannon smirked and went to the bathroom. She grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water then walked back into her cousin's room. The girl was sitting up on the side of her bed.

"Well good morning." Shannon said cheerfully.

"I heard the water." Lainey said holding her head. "Please tell me you have coffee started."

Shannon smirked. "Of corse. Better get dressed. You have ten minutes before Steve leaves you."

Lainey groaned and headed for her closet. "Remind me to never mix English beer with hard liquor."

Shannon laughed and walked back down stairs. She knew she should be angry at Lainey for staying out late on a work day, but with Matt coming nothing could put her in a bad mood. Lainey quickly got ready and grabbed her makeup bag. She's have to do her makeup in the car again. She rushed down stairs, grabbed the coffee, Shannon had sitting on the table and got into the car just as Steve did.

He smirked when he saw her. "Rough night again I see."

Lainey groaned and took out her makeup. "You have no idea."

Steve smirked. "Sure I do. But how long are you going to lie to us. I know your still tagging along with the GSE. Did you really think people wouldn't talk about the GSE girl?"

Lainey rolled her eyes and started to put on her makeup. "Bovver has a girlfriend Steve. So do most of the men...Well except for your brother." Lainey replied.

"And how would you know this unless you were still hanging out with them?" Steve asked.

"I see your brother every day at school and I'm friends with Red. I still hear about the GSE." Lainey replied as she put her last bit of makeup on and pinned her hair back. Steve shook his head. He knew Lainey was still hanging out with his brother and his friends. Her injuries matched up to well with game days. The first few bruises she received had come from her ex-boyfriend. He knew a few members of the GSE beat up they guy. He even had a part in it, but that part Lainey didn't know.

He stopped out in front of the school and looked over at Lainey. "Can you find a ride home?"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Always do Steve. You don't have to ask every time."

"Just want to make sure." Steve replied. "Your just as much my family as Shannon or Pete."

"Thanks Steve." Lainey said with a smile. She was about to get out of the car when some one started banging on her window. Lainey jumped, almost spilling her coffee. She turned to see three students smiling back at her.

"Kid of yours?" Steve asked. Lainey rolled her eyes.

"No, your brothers." Lainey replied getting out of the car and scolding the three students. "You should know better than to listen to Mr. Dunham. If I didn't know he was behind it, I would give all three of you after school detention."

"Sorry Miss Lilley. But Mr. Dunham said he'd give us a bonus point on our test today if we scared you." one of the boys replied. Lainey glared over at Pete's class room window. He smirked back at her then walked away from the window.

"You tell Mr. Dunham that he hasn't won yet." Lainey said and the students smiled.

"So when are you going to become Mrs. Dunham?" One of the students asked. "There are rumors all over this school that your sweet on him."

Lainey laughed. "Well you can't believe everything you hear boys. Now get on to class. I wouldn't want to make you boys late."

As they walked away Lainey heard one of the boys whispering to the others. "I told you she wouldn't admit it. I don't know why she denies it. We all know they're sweet on each other."

"You mean Mr. Dunham taking her home every night." Another boy said then smirked over his shoulder at Lainey. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the school. The boys laughed and raced in side. Lainey sighed and rubbed her temples. Her hang over seemed to be getting worse.

She made it to lunch but wasn't sure how she'd make the rest of the school day. She taught speech, Literature, then was also the volunteer drama couch. After lunch she would be helping the students with there next musical. Lainey also had lunch duty. She groaned and made her way to Pete's room. She walked in and at once Pete shook his head.

"Sorry Lainey. I can't take your lunch duty." Pete said with a smirk. "See you after school then."

He walked past her with a smirk. Lainey threw a pen at his back then headed to the cafeteria. The moment she walked in she felt nauseous. The mixture of chatty students and school food wasn't helping the situation at all. Lainey stood back against a far wall and fought the urge to ask one of the older teachers to take her place. But she hated doing that.

"Miss Lilley! Miss Lilley! There's a fight in the hallway!" A young girl said rushing up to her. Lainey sighed and followed the girl into the hallway. Sure enough there was a huge fight.

"Hey! All of you knock it off!" Lainey demanded as she attempted to pull students apart. But the moment she got one student of another then two more would jump in.

"Molly, go get Mr. Dunham!" Lainey said to the young girl. "He should on the field."

The girl nodded and raced off. Lainey grabbed one boy and pushed him towards the wall. "You call your friends off."

"Hell no! They jumped us!" the boy demanded as he attempted to jump over her to help his friends. Lainey grabbed him and held him back.

"Listen I know what it's like to want to stand your ground and help your friends. But you all need to stop." Lainey demanded as Pete walked into the hallway. The kid got away from Lainey and accidentally hit her nose just hard enough to make it bleed. He grabbed a closest friend and pulled him off the other boy. Pete soon started pulling students off each other and putting them in separate rooms. After the fight was split up he went to Lainey, who was still trying to stop her nose bleed.

"You alright?" He asked taking a look at her nose. Lainey moved away from him.

"Yeah i think my nose ring scratched the inside of my nose." Lainey said lightly touching the left side of her nose. "Make that it got ripped out."

Pete smirked. "Well have fun with that. I'll take care of them. You go take care of that cute little nose of yours."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Oh thanks, now I know all you think that's cute on me is my nose."

Pete laughed. "Now you know why I protect you. Wouldn't want your nose broken."

Lainey rolled her eyes and walked away. She needed to stop the bleeding and reapply cover before any other teachers saw the blood or bruises.


	4. Cousin Matt

**AN: Thank you for reading and I'd love to get more reviews! Let me know what you all think. I love all reviews good and bad. Just like to know what i'm doing good or not so good so i can fix it! So review please!**

Pete walked into Lainey's room with a smile on his face. "You ready to go home know? Or are you up for a little football?"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding. There is no way I can run. My head is still pounding."

Pete chuckled. "Then home it is."

Lainey got up from her desk and walked up to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to lead her out of the school. "Maybe next time you'll learn that you cant keep up with the men."

Lainey laighed. "Oh I could have, but you and Dave kept shoving shots at me."

"You didn't have to take them." Pete said putting his arm down as the provost walked out of his office.

"I need a word with both of you." He said. He then walked back into his office. Lainey looked up at Pete a little nervously, then lead the way into the office.

"Sit." The provost said angerly. He took a seat behind his desk and sternly looked over at his teachers. Lainey sat at once but Pete took his time.

"Provost Derhan what is this about exactly?" Lainey asked a little nervous.

"This is about the state you two have been showing up like. The bruises, the hang overs." Derhan said the last part as he glared at Lainey. "The students are starting to notice. And I believe the students are thinking its ok to fight. Like the little tuffle that happened today."

"That was the first fight that has happened here since I started." Lainey said.

"And that was over a girl." Pete said. The provost smiled.

"Exactly. The students have mentioned it many times that you two are sweet on each other." Derhan said. "They believe you do that to each other."

Pete laughed. "Well thats a new one on me."

Lainey sighed. "I've heard it many times. But that fight shouldn't be blamed on us."

"You two seem to be together often." Derhan replied. "Here and out of school. Pete takes you home every night does he not?"

"She's my sister-in-law's cousin. She lives with myy brother." Pete said. He couldn't believe what he was being accussed of. "I have known Lainey since she came here."

Derhan sighed. "I understand. I just wanted to let you all know the talk that has been going around this school."

"Thank you for your concern Provost, but we can take care of ourselves. And a little talk is no big deal." Lainey said standing up. "I'm American. We thrive on gossip. Its like our pass time. Even more important to us than baseball."

Pete smirked and stood up. He nodded to Derhan then lead Lainey out of the office. When they were out of ear shot, he once again put his arm around her shoulders. "Gossip is more important than baseball huh."

"Shut up it just slipped out." Lainey said with a laugh.

"Oh then I'll keep the latest GSE gossip to myself." Pete said opening the car door for Lainey. Lainey froze and gave him a confused look. Usually she was up on all GSE news. Some times she even knew before Pete did. Pete laughed and lightly pushed her into the car, then walked around to the drivers side. He got in and smiled over at Lainey.

"Its about your favorite GSE member." Pete teased.

"Well that excludes you." Lainey teased back. "So that leaves Bovver, Swill, Ike, Keith, or Ned."

Pete rolled his eyes. "You forgot one."

Lainey thought for a moment then shook her head. "Nope don't think so."

Pete laughed. "Oh it will come to you. Just think a moment. You never listen to him. You yell at him if he talks."

Lainey shook her head. That still could be any of them. She questioned Pete all the way to the street corner and he still wouldn't give up ghe news.

"Fine." Lainey said getting out of the car. "I don't want to know."

Pete laughed and hung out the window. "Dave perposed to Red last night."

Lainey's jaw dropped in surprise. She then got her composure. "Good for him. Red will make a good wife to him."

Pete laughed. "See I knew you liked dear Dave."

Lainey flipped him off and walked the rest of the way home. She knew Shannon wouldnKt be home yet since she was going to get Matt. Lainey walked up to her room and sighed heavily. She couldn't believe Pete. She didn't think of any of the GSE men that way. They were like brothers to her. And Dave did nothing but annoy her.

"Lainey! We're back!" Shannon called from down stairs. Lainey raced down stairs into Matt's arms. She almost knocked him over. Shannon laughed. "Don't hurt him Lain, he just got here."

"Muppet! I have missed you!" Lainey said hugging him again. Matt laughed and pushed her away.

"What did I tell you about calling me muppet?" Matt said with a smile. "What did you do to your hair?"

Lainey laughed. "Cut and dyed. You like?"

Matt shook his head. "Blonde isnt your color."

Shannon laughed and stepped between the two cousins before they started in on thier normal reunited wrestling match. "Lainey, why don't you go up stairs and get cleaned up. You have a little blood on your blouse."

Lainey looked down to see the blood droplets on her lavender blouse. "Damn. This was new."

Lainey raced up stairs and Shannon sighed. Matt looked confused but Shannon didn't seem to want to explain. So he didn't ask.

"How long has Lainey been here?" Matt asked. "Last I knew she was living with a guy named Frank in New York. What was it... To get a modling career."

Shannon smiled. "She's been here for three years now. Frank almost got arrested so she moved in with me."

"That explains why her christmas and birthday presents were sent back." Matt said with a smirk.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lainey came down stairs a little bit after Steve got home. He had a hold of Ben and was talking to Matt. Lainey snuck up behind Steve and took Ben from him. Steve turned then rolled his eyes when he saw it was Lainey.

"Shannon told me you had blood on your shirt when you came home." Steve said with a stern look. Lainey handed Ben back to him.

"There was a fight at school today and one of the boys got a hold of my nose ring." Lainey replied. "If it wasn't for your brother, that fight would still be going on."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Always there to save the day. He's becoming your night in shining armor."

Lainey laughed. "Have you been talking to Derhan?"

There was a knock at the door and Lainey quickly disapeared into the kitchen with Shannon. Matt looked a little confused so didn't move. He wasn't sure who was at the door, but Lainey sure didn't want to stick around. Pete walked into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge, but not before looking Matt up and down.

"Well now I know why Lainey was so excited to help me in the kitchen." Shannon said not to happy to see Pete.

"Gesh Shannon, lookin a little rough." Pete said grabbina a beer out of the fridge. He sent a playfull wink Lainey's way. Then took the top off the bottle with his teeth and threw it in the sink. With out even thinking Lainey picked it up and threw it away. Shannon rolled her eyes, knowing Lainey did it out of habbit. She had always cleaned up after the GSE boys. But mostly she had cleaned up after Pete.

"Pete this is my brother Matt. Matt this is Steve's brother Pete." Shannon introduced. Pete shook his hand then turned his attention on Ben.

"Hello Ben." Pete said taking the little boys hand as he started to sing.

"Uh, I'm out of here." Lainey said walking past Pete. Matt noticed Pete look Lainey up and down as Shannon took Ben. Pete obveously wasn't a favored guest at this house.

"Lainey, where are you off to?" Shannon asked right before Lainey could. Sneak out the door.

"Going out with Red again." Lainey replied and walked out. Pete smirked knowing exactly where the girl was going. And it wasn't to see Red.


	5. Close

After Pete introduced Matt to the rest of the boys he looked around expecting to see Lainey walk into the pub. He looked over at the others who shook their heads. They hadn't seen her.

Pete walked up to the bar and bought a beer for himself and for Matt. The bartender brought him his beer then shook his head. He knew what Pete was going to ask next. "Sorry mate, haven't seen her since you carried her out last night."

Pete sighed. He just hoped she hadn't gotten herself into trouble. The last thing he needed was to have an emergency Lainey search. Especially with Matt around. And Shannon believing Lainey no longer tagged along with the GSE. Pete went back to the table and handed Matt a drink, then shook his head at the others. They all looked as worried as he felt.

Lainey stood out side the pub watching the GSE men and Matt. Out of all the people Pete could bring to tag along. He brings Matt. Lainey could tell the men where getting worried about her. But Pete should have known she wouldn't show with Matt around.

"What are you doing out here?" Bovver asked walking up to her. "You and Dave have another row?"

Lainey smirked. "No. Pete brought my cousin... And, despite popular belief, Dave and I don't fight all the time."

Bovver laughed. "You two fight like an old married couple. Almost as much as you fight with Pete."

"Dave annoys me." Lainey replied simply. "And Pete's like family."

"So why did Pete bring Shannon." Bovver said confused. "That's not like him."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "He brought Matt. Shannon's brother."

"A yank?" Bovver said a little disgusted.

Lainey laughed and playfully nudged him. "Watch it now. I too am a yank."

Bovver put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Awe but your a pretty yank. And you've been her long enough to be one of us."

Lainey smiled sadly and moved out of Bovver's arms. "Tell the boys I'll catch up with them later."

Lainey started to walk away, but Bovver grabbed her arm. "Awe come now Lainey. You know if you don't come in Pete will send out a search party. Cause I'm not telling them I saw you."

Lainey glared Bovver down. "I dislike you."

Bovver laughed and lead Lainey inside. "No you don't. I'm one of your favorites."

Lainey's jaw dropped in surprise. Then her eyes slanted. "Oh Pete is going down."

The men didn't even seem to notice Lainey walk in under Bovver's arm. They called him over and Lainey retreated to the bar. She watched Pete introduce Bovver to Matt. Bovver turned and took a drag from his cigarette. Lainey smiled knowing Bovver acted like that because she was keeping her distance. Every one knew that Bovver had a bit of a crush on her, but also knew he didn't stand a chance with her. That's how she ended up tagging along. He just liked having her around.

Pete pulled Bovver aside. "Have you seen Lainey? We're starting to get worried."

Bovver rolled his eyes. "You never want her around when she is. But when she's not you get worried."

Bovver left the group and went to sit at the bar. Lainey soon joined them. For the rest of the night Lainey hid in the shadows. She avoided the GSE men except for Bovver. She wanted the men worried. Even though that wouldn't change their minds about wanting her tagging along. When the singing started Lainey headed out side. She knew how routy the men got and didn't feel like smelling of beer before the match.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Ned asked. He was the first one out of the bar. He put his arm around her shoulders and lead the way to the stadium. Keith came up next to them and smiled.

"I wondered when you'd show up." Keith said moving Ned's arm and replacing it with his. "Pete was getting nervous. And Dave says stop using his ol lady as a cover with Shannon."

Lainey smiled. "She's the only girl I know that Shannon likes. How else am I supposed to get out of the house."

Keith smiled and looked over his shoulder at Pete, Dave and Matt. "Why didn't you come to the pub."

Lainey giggled. "I was there. But Matt's my cousin remember. I grew up with him. And even though I know he would keep my secret. But there is also the chance that he'd pay me back for calling him Muppet since I was ten."

Bovver came up behind them and pulled Lainey back to him. "You'd better let Pete know your here. He just told Ike to go find you."

Lainey sighed and slipped into the first alley she found. She waited for Pete to pass by then walked up behind him. She then changed her mind and jumped on Matt's back.

"Hello Muppet!" Lainey said loudly in his ear. Matt rolled his eyes and grabbed on to her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked. Pete looked at the two confused. Apparently they acted like that together all the time.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun." Lainey replied jumping off his back. "But if Shannon or Steve asks, you didn't see me."

"That's right. Wouldn't want our favorite girl locked in her room again." Pete said with a smirk.

"Favorite girl?" Dave teased. "Speak for yourself."

Lainey ignored his last remark and quickly slipped into his arms as they got to the stadium. Matt looked at his cousin confused then looked up at Pete.

"She has trouble getting in unless she pretends to be seeing one of us." Pete replied. "look mate. Were the most watched country in the world."

Pete said pointing up at a camera. He then put Matt's hood over his head. "Keep your head down."

"Lainey obviously hasn't told you about the small town school she went to before she came to live with us." Matt said with a smirk. Pete froze.

"Lainey used to live with you?" Pete said in surprise. "She never told us that."

"Yeah after her mother died." Matt replied. "She was fourteen. Lived with us till she moved off to New York."

Pete seemed even surprised about that, but he didn't say any thing about that. Matt was starting to wonder how well any of them knew Lainey. She seemed close with all of them. He was also wondering what else she was keeping from them.

They found their seats and Lainey took her usual seat next to Pete.

"Why didn't you tell us you lived in New York?" Pete asked. Lainey glared around him at her cousin.

"Cause New York was the worst two years of my life." Lainey replied. "New York is the reason I'm living with Shannon."

Pete smirked. "Then it couldn't be that bad. Or you would never have met us."

Lainey smiled sweetly up at Pete. "Look who's getting all sweet all the sudden."

Matt watched his cousin and new friend closely. He could tell they were very close, but he was wondering how close.


	6. Broken Bones

After the match, Lainey knew Pete would send her home. And sure enough, the moment Matt said he wanted to go home, Pete turned to Lainey.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know time for me to get lost." Lainey said taking Matt's arm. "I didn't want to go with you guys any way."

Dave snorted. "Since when."

"Since my cousin came to town." Lainey replied leading Matt away. She heard Pete warn them to stay away from the east side. But she pretended not to hear him. Just lead her cousin away.

"We had better follow them." Swill said watching them walk away. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Pete nodded agreement. "Yeah, I agree."

Bovver rolled his eyes. "Lainey can take care of herself. I'm going to East side."

Bovver and the men that didn't want to follow Lainey went one way and the others followed Lainey and Matt.

"So why haven't told them about living with us?" Matt asked when they were out of ear shot. Lainey sighed and dropped her arm.

"Because the more I tell the more they want to know." Lainey replied. "They know nothing of who my mother was or how she died. Or even who I was."

Matt smirked. "Starting new. Seems to be a theme in our family. Move to a new country to forget your past."

Lainey looked at Matt confused. "Move here? I'm just on a three year vacation."

Matt laughed. "So what happened to Frank?"

Lainey shrugged. "He was a lying bastard. Promised me a modeling career and instead I get arrested for drug possession."

"Seems to be another theme in our family." Matt said sadly. He was about to say something else when a brick hit the building next to them.

Lainey turned to see who it was then grabbed Matt's hand. "Run!"

Lainey and Matt took of through the alley followed close by three men. Out of no where a guy grabbed Matt. Lainey punched the guy as hard as she could in the face, but the other men grabbed her. Now the men had both pinned to the wall.

"Tell us what you know about the GSE." one guy demanded.

"Leave him alone." Lainey growled. "He doesn't know anything."

"No one is talking to you miss Lilley." The man demanded. Lainey's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe they knew her name. The man chuckled. "That's right we all know about Petey's girl. Our the GSE's girl."

Lainey glared the man down. "Then you've heard wrong. Cause I am not their girl!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to claim you." The man said. "Take her."

Lainey fought against the guy that had a hold of her as he lead her farther down the alley. Matt couldn't do a thing as the other men held him back.

Lainey got out of the man's arms just as she saw Pete head butt the guy harassing Matt. The man went to grab her again. Lainey pulled out of his grasp and punched the guy, breaking his nose.

Pete grabbed Matt and took him to the wall protectively. "Where's Lainey?"

"One of the guys took her." Matt replied. Pete's rage flared as he grabbed the leader of the other men.

"Where did he take her?" Pete demanded. The guy just smirked back. Pete was about to punch him when some one else beat him to it.

"You touch my cousin again, and I'll do worse than break your face." Lainey demanded. Pete laughed then sent Lainey Matt's way.

The moment the four men realized they were out numbered. But not before one guy took a punch at Dave. The men took off after them while Lainey and Keith went to get the van.

"I think you broke your hand." Keith said pointing down at Lainey's already swollen hand. Lainey attempted to move it and cringed.

"Yeah, I think your right." Lainey said opening the van door and climbing in. Keith drove to where the others were. And as each guy climbed into the van they tried to figure out who's round it was. They all agreed it was Dave's turn. As it usually was.

"Why is it always my round?" Dave asked.

"Cause you have the best paying job out of all of us." Lainey replied. "Live with it."

"For that comment, I think its your turn." Dave said playfully nudging her. Lainey was about to answer when the van window got smashed.

"Oh Jesus." Lainey demanded. She almost got knocked out of the van as the men piled out. They raced after the culprit and Lainey soon wished she had stayed in the van. Now they were out numbered.

"Stay behind us Lainey." Dave said when she walked up to him. "We don't need you getting hurt."

"Thanks for the concern Dave. But I have a little payback to dish out." Lainey said glaring the men down. "First they messed with my cousin. Second that one guy's face broke my hand."

"You what!" Dave exclaimed. Lainey didn't have time to explain. Soon both firms were racing towards each other. Fists began flying and the GSE were doing good considering they were out numbered. When Lainey saw Matt get into the fight she was very proud of him. He usually ran from any conflict.

"Lainey, get back!" Pete demanded as he tried to back her up against the wall. He got pulled away by three other guys. Lainey attempted to help but Ned moved her back towards the wall. Matt pulled one man off Pete and pushed him up against the wall next to Lainey. He hit the guy as hard as he could then went to help Pete. Lainey tripped up one guy fighting with Keith as Matt fell to the ground in front of her.

"Matt!" Lainey went to her cousin's side as Bovver and the rest of the GSE came around the corner. Lainey smiled at Bovver as he raced past hitting any man that got in his way. The other firm retreated. Lainey stood and helped Dave to his feet.

"Always on the ground." Lainey teased. She then hugged Bovver as Dave helped Matt to his feet. Dave put his arm around Matt's shoulders telling him how proud he was of him.

"Great, he's getting praised by Dave." Bovver said looking down at Lainey. "We'll never get rid of him. Dave doesn't even praise you."

"Oh your funny." Lainey said then walked up to Dave and Matt.

"Now that we are done kissing each others asses, I've got a point out." Dave said with a smirk. "Did you see the first punch he threw?"

Lainey and Pete looked at each other as they held back laughter then nodded.

"A little bit on the feminine side." Dave said and Lainey put her arm around his shoulder.

"Good point. I throw better punches than that." Lainey teased. Dave smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, what are you trying to get pinched?" Bovver asked. Lainey left Dave's side and walked next to Bovver. When they got back to the van Dave grabbed Lainey's arm.

"Lets see the hand." Dave said causing every one to freeze.

"What happened to your hand?" Pete demanded. Lainey lifted her hand and Pete cussed under his breath.

"How'd that happen?" Matt asked concerned.

"Broke it on some guys face." Lainey replied. Pete turned on her at once.

"I told you to stay back. You don't need to get involved." Pete demanded.

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Alright then. The next time a guy is pulling me down an alley, I'll just sit back and tell him to just take me."

"That's not what I meant Lainey." Pete demanded and every one else groaned.

"Can you two wait till we get to the pub?" Bovver said bitterly. "At least then the noise of the pub will drone out your fighting."

"No Bov. We will not finish this at the pub, because Lainey isn't going to the pub." Pete demanded as he glared back at her. "She's going to get that hand checked out."

Lainey glared back at him. "Then let me out. I'd rather walk."

Pete looked over at Dave. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go with her."

Both Dave and Lainey got out of the van and watched it drive off.

"Great." Lainey said with a sigh. "How the hell will I explain this one."


	7. Bar Fun

Lainey woke up with a groan. She had no clue where she was. All she knew was that she was naked, laying in a strange bed with a man laying next to her. She couldn't remember a lot after getting her hand bandaged and returning to the pub to drink with the boys.

The man next to her stretched with a groan then cuddled up to Lainey's back. He lightly kissed her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He kissed her neck then whispered in her ear. "Bet you never expected this to happen."

Lainey almost jumped as she recognized the voice and all she could think of was not him. How could she do such a thing with him. Lainey turned in his arms. He smiled down at her and lightly kissed her lips.

"I don't remember a lot of what happened last night." He said climbing on top of her. "But what I do remember, I'm willing to do again."

Lainey smiled. "Same here."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lainey walked into the house to be met at the door by Shannon. The moment Shannon saw her hand she knew Lainey had been hanging around the GSE. But that's not what bugged her. It was the smell of sex the girl smelled of.

"You slept with one of them!" Shannon demanded. "How could you sleep with one of those men! How many of them have you actually slept with?"

"None!" Lainey spat back. "I haven't slept with any of them."

Shannon shook her head. "I know you're lying to me. And I know you broke your hand last night when you were with them. The brawl is all over the papers!"

"Yeah so. I broke my hand on some guys face that was trying to take advantage of me." Lainey demanded. "Or it was on the guy that tried to hurt Matt."

"Oh my god. Where's Matt?" She demanded.

"He didn't come home?" Lainey said in surprise. Shannon shook her head. "Then I have no clue."

Lainey walked up the stairs and met Steve on his way down. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

"Broke it." Lainey said simply. "But that's a story for another time. Right now I have to lay down before I get sick."

She was almost to her bedroom door when she heard a commotion down stairs. Curiosity was more over powering than her nausea so she headed back down stairs. Steve was pushing Pete and Matt out of the house.

"What the hell is going on?" Lainey asked. Steve turned to Lainey then back to Pete.

"And I bet you have nothing to do with her breaking her hand." Steve growled.

"That's right. I haven't seen her since she left here last night." Pete spat back.

"Shannon knows." Lainey said sadly. The men froze a moment. Shannon nodded at Steve.

"She told me she was with Pete and his friends last night." Shannon admitted. "But I'm telling you now this will be the last time."

Steve pushed Pete the rest of the way out of the house and slammed the door.

Shannon rushed past Lainey as she ignored Steve's plea for forgiveness. He then turned to Lainey to explain. "Why would you do this to her? You know how much she dislikes them."

"She accused me of sleeping with them." Lainey protested.

"Sadly I wouldn't be surprised if that was true at this point." Steve said with a heavy sigh

Lainey's mouth dropped open. And surprising Steve, she headed out the door.

"Lainey! Where are you going?" Steve called after her.

"Sorry Steve. They are my family just as much as you. And I wont dissert them now." Lainey replied as she rushed to catch up with Matt and Pete.

"What are you doing here?" Pete asked when Lainey got to his side.

"Like I've told you before. Your like family to me." Lainey replied. "More than your brother. I'll always stand by you. Even if your wrong."

Pete smirked. "I'll remember that the next time we get into it." Pete hugging her to him and kissing her lightly on the forehead. "You do realize Shannon wont let you stay there any more."

Lainey sighed heavily and nodded. "I've lived with them long enough. I needed to move out eventually."

"Were are you going to stay?" Pete asked concerned. Lainey shrugged. "You can stay with me. You usually do any way."

Matt gave the two a confused look. There was something going on between them that he missed. He was starting to wonder if staying with Pete was a good idea. The last thing he wanted to do was hear something he didn't want to.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Lainey opened the door to the pub and walked in. She decided to go ahead of Matt and Pete. She didn't want to explain to every one why she was staying with Pete. There were just something's the GSE didn't need to know.

"Nice to see you in one piece Lainey." Dave said as he read the news paper in his hand. "You looked a little rough last night."

Lainey flipped him off and ordered a drink. The men playing pool laughed and started teasing her as well. Lainey smiled and took a seat next to the pool table.

"What? No hello for your favorite?" Bovver asked with a smirk.

"Oh sorry." Lainey said with a smirk. "Hello Ned."

The men once again burst out into laughter. Lainey winked at Bovver and took a sip of her beer. Like every time she drank a beer she made a face.

"Why do you always drink beer if you don't like it?" Ned asked with a smirk.

"Figure one of these days I'll get used to the taste." Lainey replied. "Mind if i shoot a little."

The boys froze and looked at each other.

"We're very competitive." Swill said looking at the men again. "Maybe some other time."

"Oh come on Swill." Lainey said with a small pout. "Just for a bit."

Swill sighed. "Fine."

Lainey got up and grabbed his pool stick. "My turn?"

Bovver rolled his eyes. No, its mine. Then it's yours.""

Bovver took his shot as Pete and Matt walked in. Bovver looked over at Lainey then back at the two men. She half expected the girl to race out of the pub.

"Jesus, are you two attitude at the fuckin hip or what?" Bovver asked with a slight bitterness.

"Leave it Bov." Pete said calmly. "Its getting old."

But Bovver didn't stop. He didn't want Lainey going home. And if pissing off Pete would get him to take Matt somewhere else. Then he was going to do it. "You know I'm starting to wonder. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a couple of gay boys."

Lainey held her breath as Pete walked up to him.

"To far, Bov." Lainey warned as she stepped up beside him. She hoped that would keep them calm. They didn't seem to like to fight amongst themselves if Lainey was present. Lainey begged Pete with her eyes to drop it. But he didn't even look at her. He just walked slowly up to Bovver

"Bov, we've known each other for a long time time yeah." Pete said calmly. "I trust you more than any bloke I know. But you are dangerously close to crossing the line with me. So if you got a problem, it's your fucking problem. Not mine. But if you want to discuss it further. We can go out side."

Bovver stood up and at once Lainey grabbed his arm. Keith soon interfered and brought then beer. The boys took a sip from their beers with a silent truce.

"Guess that means its my turn." Lainey said walking around the pool table. She took a shot sinking a ball in a corner pocket. She handed the pool stick back to Swill with a smirk on her face.

"Awe come on know. Why have you been holding out on us." Swill said in awe. "When did you learn how to play?"

"Matt's basement growing up." Lainey replied. "We were kind of out casts in school. So most of our free time was spent playing pool."

"Hey, I wasn't an out cast." Matt protested. Lainey giggled and took a seat on Dave's lap so she could wrap her arms around her cousin's shoulders.

"Matt you spent more time tagging around with me, than doing anything else." Lainey replied.

"Yeah only because I didn't tike to see my cousin being a loner." Matt teased.

Lainey giggled and took Dave's beer out of his hand then took a drink.

"You have your own!" Dave protested as she handed his beer back to him. He set it on the bar then poked Lainey's side till she got off his lap.

"Oh Davey, your just no fun." Lainey said moving over to Pete's lap. Pete grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up on his lap so she wouldn't fall off. Matt looked over at Dave and raised an eye brow.

"Lainey is like that with all of us." Dave explained. "But not all of us are so willing to give in to her."

Matt was still a little confused. He knew Lainey was a very touchy person. She loved contact. But from what he saw between her and Dave was way different than her and Pete. Something was going on with her and one of those men. But soon he realized he was wrong as she jumped from lap to lap. Each man acted different with her. They either laughed and pushed her away. Let her sit there a while then tickled her. Or they held on to her like Pete did. But by the end of the night Lainey was on Pete's lap.

"Why must you always end the night sitting on Pete's lap?" Swill slurred as he sat next to them. "Why don't you come sit on my lap?"

Lainey smirked and leaned into him. Pete had to grab onto her waist to keep her from falling off his lap. "Because I know Pete is the only one of you that wont expect something from me if he has to take me home."

Pete smirked. "That and she likes. To feel me up when she thinks I don't notice."

Lainey rolled her eyes and jumped off his lap. "That's it. I'm going home with Dave."

Lainey met Dave at the door and after a few minutes of begging and arguing Dave walked her out of the bar. Matt walked up to Pete and looked around to make sure no one else was listening.

"How is this going to work?" Matt asked. "I thought she was staying with you now."

Pete shrugged his shoulders. He knew Lainey wasn't very drunk. She trusted Dave just as much as she trusted him even though she'd never admit it. But Pete also knew Lainey had a small crush on Dave. "She'll be fine mate. Dave will either take her back to his place or mine."


	8. Secret Brides Maid

Lainey turned over in her bed to find she once again wasn't alone. He was laying on his stomach with his head turned away from her. Lainey lightly ran a finger down his bare back. She scooted closer to him and lightly kissed his shoulder.

"Don't start something you're not prepared to finish." he said turning to face her. He brought her closer to him and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You have school today."

Lainey sighed and snuggled up into him. "I'll call in sick."

He chuckled. "Even though I'd love to spend the whole day in this bed with you. I to have to go to work."

Lainey sighed again then climbed on top of him. "Doesn't mean we don't have time for a quickie."

The man chuckled again. "There is no quickie with us."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Pete walked into Lainey's room to find Lainey not there but a substitute. The student's came running to him bugging him to bring Lainey back. Apparently the sub was a hard ass. Pete told the kids Lainey had her reasons for not being at work, apologized to the sub, then headed to his room. Lainey never got a sub to work for her. She loved teaching to much. He had a few minutes as his class took a test so he grabbed his phone and called Lainey.

"Where the hell are you?" Pete demanded. "Your students almost knocked me over, begging me to get you back to class."

"Sorry, I'll be there at lunch." Lainey replied.

"Why aren't you here?" Pete asked concerned. "This morning you said you'd be here. Has something come up? Are you ok?"

Lainey giggled. "I'm fine. Just moving something's."

"ok...wait moving? Where are you moving?" Pete demanded.

Lainey sighed. "I'll explain later. I have to get back to work or I wont make it to school after lunch. Bye Pete."

Before Lainey hung up the phone she heard her say a name that sounded like Dave. He thought Dave was flying to LA

Lainey rolled her eyes as she hung up her phone. She looked at Red with a smirk. "Dave would love you in this!" Lainey said as Red twirled in a beautiful white gown. "But I still like the first one."

Red smiled and held out her hands to her friend. Lainey took the girls hands and stood on the round pedestal.

"Are you two sisters?" one of the bridal consolations asked.

"No actually." Red said with a giggle. "Lainey in a very good friend with my future husband. But for our wedding, I'm stealing her. She's my maid of honor."

Lainey smiled. "Can't wait for Dave to find that one out."

Red giggled again and hugged Lainey to her. "You know what, you and I are going to be the best looking women at my wedding. Pete wont be able to take his eyes off you... Or Bovver... Or Swill...Or Ike... Do you want me to keep going?"

"I'd love you too, but if I'm going to make it back to school by lunch, well then I'm going to have to leave soon."

Red nodded. "I'll take the first dress. Your right Lainey. The first dress is the one."

She then looked over at Lainey. "What do you think of the dress you have on?"

Lainey looked down at the silver dress. It looked like some thing you'd find on a Egyptian. "Its very pretty. It will look great on Shannon as well."

"Good." Red said with a giggle. "You have just helped with months worth of dress shopping."

"Any thing to help." Lainey said with a smile. The girls went back to the dressing room to change back into their clothes. When Lainey stepped out of her dress Red gasped.

"What are those?" Red asked pointing to a couple bruises she had on her hips. Lainey blushed and quickly put her jeans on. "Are you seeing some one?"

Lainey blushed deeper causing Red to hug her. "Who is he? Is he in the GSE?"

Lainey bit her bottom lip. "Yes he's in the GSE. But I'm not telling you who it is. We want to keep it quiet."

Red smirked. "Then I wont ask any more. But I'm happy for you. Its about time one of them snagged you up."

Red stepped out of her dress and started to get dressed herself. Then smiled over at Lainey. "So Pete finally let you get the tattoo?"

Lainey spun around looking herself over. "What tattoo?"

Red giggled. "Got ya."

Lainey walked to the train station a little nervous for some reason. Red went on to go jewelry shopping so she was on her own. She usually didn't mind. But she had a bad feeling about this time. Not only that but she were in Minwall. She had been to Minwall on her own many times. She didn't worry much. Till she saw some of Tommy's men following her. She tried not to look nervous. She knew they shouldn't know her. The GSE made sure Lainey was never named. She was about to get on the train when she was grabbed from behind. The rest of what happened, Lainey couldn't remember.


	9. Promise

"Hello is this Shannon Dunham?" a woman asked from the other end of the phone. Shannon didn't like the sound of the woman's voice. It was too official like the voice of a police officer or a doctor about to tell her some bad news.

"Yes this is her." Shannon replied nervously.

"This is Mary from St. Matthew's Hospital in Millwall." The woman said and Shannon's heart stopped. She knew Lainey and Red had gone dress shopping in Millwall. "We have your cousin here. Is there any way you can come we have some questions we need to ask."

"Ummm." Shannon had to think. Steve had warned her many times to stay away from Millwall. No matter what the cost.

"We would like to transfer her to your local hospital, but we need your signature." Mary said. "If it is easier for you, you can meet Lainey at the local hospital and we will send her transfer paper with the emt."

"That would actually work a lot better." Shannon replied. "I have a young son, and no time to call a sitter."

"We'll send her on her way. She should be there soon. Along with her friend Michelle." Mary replied.

"Michelle! Oh my god, is she hurt too?" Shannon asked concerned.

"I'm sorry, I cant disclose that information." Mary replied.

"Michelle is a long time friend of mine. Her fiancé is a friend of my husbands." Shannon said sternly.

"She is fine ma'am. She was the one that found miss Lilley." Mary said then hung up the phone. Shannon sighed and called Steve.

"Honey, I'm in the middle of a meeting. Can I call you..." Steve started but Shannon cut him off.

"Lainey is in the Millwall hospital. She's getting transferred here now." Shannon said trying not to cry.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me." Shannon said as Ben started to cry.

"Do the boys know?" Steve asked. If the Millwall firm was behind it, then the GSE men were going to go nuts.

"Michelle found her. But I don't think the boys know yet. Dave is flying to LA today." Shannon replied.

"Keep it that way till we find out what happened." Steve replied. "I'll meet you at the hospital as soon as I can."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Pete was starting to get worried. Lainey still hadn't shown up after lunch and her phone was shut off. That wasn't like Lainey at all. She was never late and she always answered the phone when he called. He started to drive home when he saw the Millwall ambulance fly by. Then he saw Red's care on its bumper. He didn't like the looks of that at all. He got his phone out at once and called Dave.

"Can't talk for too long mate, we're stalled at the airport." Dave answered.

"Has Red called you?" Pete questioned. "Is Lainey with you. Earlier when I called she said something about you."

"Why would Lainey be with me?" Pete said with a chuckle. "She thinks I'm annoying remember. And no Red hasn't called me. Why?"

"Because I just saw her following a Millwall ambulance." Pete replied. "And Lainey didn't come to work today."

Pete sighed heavily. "Red was going dress shopping in Millwall. But I don't know about Lainey."

Pete shook his head. "I'm going to check it out. I'll let you know what I find out."

Pete hung up the phone and drove to the hospital. He walked in to find his brother holding a sleeping Ben in his arms. Shannon trying to console Red, and Matt sitting on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Matt, you called him!" Shannon said in disappointment.

Matt shook his head. "I forgot my phone. I didn't call him."

"I saw Red following the ambulance." Pete said even more confused than before. "I knew something was wrong. So I came to see what was going on. What is going on?"

Steve handed Ben over to Shannon. "Lainey was beaten in the Millwall train station. Red found her. She looks bad Pete."

"Who... Who hurt her?" Pete asked choking on his words a bit. "Please tell me Tommy didn't have a hand in this."

Red shook her head. "Lainey said it wasn't Tommy's boys. They were there, but they pulled the other guys off her. But left her when they realized who she was. The men that attacked her were trying to mug her."

Pete had to sit. If they knew who she was, then the other firms did too. Having her around was going to come to a stop from then on. The GSE wouldn't be able to function if they lost her.

"Can I see her?" Pete asked. Shannon looked over at the nurse and nodded.

"This way sir." The nurse said leading him back to Lainey's room. When Pete saw her, he had to look away. Her face was swollen and turning purple in many places. She had a white bandage around her head and her hair was still stained with her blood.

"My god Lainey. Why you?" Pete asked going to her side.

"In the wrong place at the wrong time." Lainey said hoarsely. "Think the bastard's broke my nose though. Guess you'll have to pick another body part to call cute. I believe my left pinky toe got by with out a scrape."

Pete smirked. "Is that your attempt at being funny? Or are you pain meds kicking in."

Lainey smirked. "Oh believe me its the meds. Think they have me on the highest dose they could give me...because I'm feeling pretty good right now."

"I do have to ask you one question though." Pete said with a stern look in his eye. "What the fuck were you doing in Millwall?"

Lainey smirked. "Dress shopping with Red. Your looking at her secret maid of honor. Just don't tell Dave."

Pete smirked. "I can't believe you're a bride's maid. Since you secretly love Dave."

Lainey laughed then held her side. "I do not secretly love Dave."

Pete took her hand in his knowing she was in a lot of pain. She squeezed his hand and as the pain went away, she slowly loosened her grip. "I can't secretly love Dave, if I secretly love you."

Pete laughed. "I'm glad you can still joke around in your state. I'm going to call the men. Be prepared for an over flow of concerned GSE members."

Lainey smiled. "Wouldn't want it any other way."

Pete left the room as he got out his phone and sent out a mass text to all GSE members.

**Lainey in hospital. Looks rough, but is doing good. Will explain later on what happened.**

With in twenty minutes the hospital waiting room was full of GSE member's and even girlfriends and wives of the men. Even Dave showed up. Lainey felt even more loved, knowing they had all raced to her side despite their jobs.

"Are you sure you didn't get run over by that train?" Swill asked walking in with Dave and Bovver.

"I feel that way." Lainey said giving all three of them a hug.

"Are you sure Tommy had nothing to do with it?" Dave asked concerned.

Lainey nodded. "I was about to get on the train when two men grabbed me from behind."

Bovver wasn't convinced. He could tell by the way she looked down at her hands that she was lying. "Tell us the truth. Lainey don't lie to us."

Lainey bit her lower lip. "Close the door."

Swill obeyed then went to sit next to her on the bed. "Ok now what happened."

Lainey sighed heavily. "Promise me that what ever I tell you, you will not go to Millwall for revenge. And this only stays between us."

"Promise." all three men replied.

"I don't know what happened." Lainey said trying to hold back tears. "I remember seeing two of Tommy's boys following me. But I didn't think they knew me. That's when I was grabbed and drug off. I never saw their faces. But I know they knew me because of what they kept chanting."

Bovver's face began to turn red with rage. Tommy had gone to far that time. No one messed with Lainey. Lainey calmly took Bovver's hand. "You promised Bov."

Bovver bowed his head knowing it would be hard to keep that promise. But if Lainey made him promise, he'd have to do his best.

The men left her room shutting the door behind them. Dave walked up to Pete and whispered something to him. By how pissed he started to look, Bovver knew Dave had told him.

"You promised Lainey." Bovver accused.

"You really think we aren't going to do something Bovver." Dave said angrily. "For fuck sake look at her! We can't just stand back and let them get away with this."

Pete looked around at all the men and each one nodded. Even Steve. "Then its settled. We take care of them."


	10. Taken Care Off

When Lainey got out of the hospital Pete was there to wheel her out in the wheel chair they made her leave in. Pete seemed to enjoy it because he zig zagged all the way down the hallway and even leaned her back a couple of times. Lainey couldn't help but laugh. He seemed more excited to have her out of the hospital than she was. He wheeled her to his car that was sitting right out front, then picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat.

"Pete, my legs aren't broken. I can walk." Lainey said with a laugh.

"Oh now you tell me." Pete teased letting the nurse take the wheelchair back inside. Pete drove off and Lainey realized he wasn't taking her back to his place. She sat up in her seat and looked around. When Pete parked in front of an apartment building across the street from the school she smirked.

"How did you know?" Lainey asked. She hadn't told any one about her new apartment. But the movers had told Shannon and Steve.

"One of your student's told me." Pete replied. "She saw you walking in there one day last week. And her father is the land lord."

Lainey smiled and got out of the car. "Yeah about school, what did the provost say?"

"That your on vacation till your healed." Pete replied. He helped Lainey up the stairs on the second floor. They walked into her apartment to find Dave, Swill, Ned, Bovver, and Ike already there. They were sitting around the living room drinking beer and talking about the last fight they were in. By the look of Ned and Dave, the last fight had been recent. Lainey walked in and took a seat on the couch between Dave and Swill.

"By the looks of you, I'm guessing you ended the fight on the ground as usual." Lainey teased as she attempted to take Dave's beer from him. He held it away from her and shook his head.

"Not with your meds you don't." Dave said giving her a stern look.

"See this is why you do end up on the ground." Lainey pouted. "You annoy people."

Dave smirked and took a drink from his beer. "Its good to have you back Lainey."

"It's good to be out of that place." Lainey admitted. "I was about to strangle the night nurse. She kept coming into my room asking me if I was ok or in any pain."

"Yeah sorry bout that." Bovver said with a smirk. "She's an ex-girlfriend of mine. Told her to make sure you were ok."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Great. Let the extreme over protectiveness begin."

Pete laughed and gave Lainey a hug from behind. "We only protective because we care. Even with your swollen nose."

Lainey looked up at him and smirked. "Well don't you know how to make a girl feel better."

Pete kissed her forehead and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. What he didn't see was one of his friend's glaring him down. The man didn't like Pete kissing his girl's forehead. Even if it was nothing more than friendship. Lainey gave him a warning look. The last thing she needed was for him to start a fight with Pete.

"So how long will you guys be staying?" Lainey asked.

"Trying to get rid of us already?" Bovver said playing hurt.

"One of us will be staying with you at all times." Pete replied. "Tommy and his boys have been bragging about almost killing Pete Dunham's girl. And they have threatened to go after you again."

Lainey sighed heavily. She should have known Tommy would brag. There would have been no way to keep it from them. But what she didn't know was that two days after Lainey ended up in the hospital, the GSE jumped a group of Tommy's men. Making the hatred between the two firms grow.

"Well I think you boys should get lost for a while." Lainey replied, slowly getting to her feet. "I need to take a shower."

None of the boys moved. Lainey put her hands on her hips and stomped her foot. "I mean it. Leave. You can come back in an hour."

One by one the men got to their feet and left her alone. Lainey wasn't exactly sure how she was going to complete this shower. She was still in a lot of pain. She decided soaking in a bath would be much better. She went into her bedroom and attempted to get undressed but found that impossible. Instead she curled up on her bed and began to cry. The pain was just too much. She felt some one bring her into their arms. They hugged her close to them and petted her hair.

"It's ok Lainey. I'll take care of you." Pete said picking her up and carrying her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and carefully undressed her. He placed her in the tub then undressed down to his boxers. He climbed in behind her and carefully helped her to her feet. Lainey leaned into him and allowed him to bath her as she cried. Lightly Pete kissed her neck and protectively wrapped his arms around her. "Never again will you get hurt Lainey. I wont allow it."

They stood in the shower for a little longer. Just letting the warm water roll off of them. Pete kissed her neck a couple more times and soon Lainey realized he was wanting a little more. She could feel him pressing hard against her leg. Lainey slowly turned to face him and he placed a light kiss on her lips.

"You will always be safe with me." He said in a deep husky voice. He lightly kissed her again then turned off the water. He helped her dry off then took her to her bed. He laid her down then laid next to her. Lainey turned to him the tears were still threatening to escape.

"Pete... I'm seeing some one already from the GSE." Lainey said softly. Pete responded with another kiss.

"I know." Pete said he carefully brought her into his arms. "But look who came back to you Lainey."

Lainey bit her lower lip. "Pete..."

"He can't give you what I can Lainey." Pete said looking deep into her eyes. "I know you can't share well. And I can be all yours."

Lainey thought for a moment. She knew he was right. She opened her mouth to reply when the door flew open. There stood the other man they had just talked about.

"Dave..." Lainey said sitting up a bit. He turned his face at the sight of his girl and Pete laying in bed together. Lainey got out of bed and walked up to Dave, then turned to Pete.

"I think its time for you to go." Lainey said hoarsely. Pete stood with a heavy sigh.

"You still choose him." Pete asked trying to hide the pain in his eyes.

Lainey nodded. "I love him Pete. And your wrong. I'm willing to share. As long as its him. I loved him first."

Pete patted. His friend's shoulder. "Your a lucky man Dave. You be good to her."


	11. More Than You Could Imagine

**AN: Warning there is sex in this chapter. **

Dave couldn't even look at Lainey. Not with what he just saw. She hadn't pushed Pete away. Her completely naked and Pete only in his boxers. Both still wet from a resent shower. Lainey took Dave's hand in hers and he finally turned to her.

"Maybe Pete was right Lainey." Dave said looking away once again. "You know I'll never leave Red. And you deserve more. I don't want to hurt you."

Lainey started to lead him to her bed. "Dave, I just told Pete to leave. Pete, you know the one with rock hard abs. The one with the best body in the GSE. I told him to leave because I want you."

Dave took his hand away from her. "I'll just hurt you Lainey."

"The heart heals." Lainey replied. "Love me Dave. Just a little."

Dave took her face lightly in his hands. "I do love you. I love you a lot. And that's what scares me."

He brought Lainey close to him and smiled as he pressed himself hard against her. "See what I mean. You get to me even when I should be pissed at you."

Lainey backed up to the bed and sat down. "Then why don't you come over here and put that thing to use."

Dave smiled. He walked over to her unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned into her and kissed her. Lainey moaned out in pain and Dave quickly stepped back. She was holding her side in pain. Dave went to her side and pulled her up in bed and into his arms.

"You just relax." He whispered in her ear. "I'll take care of you."

He kissed her again as his hand lightly ran down her stomach till it found its target. Lainey moved into his hand. She had to give him one thing. He knew exactly what to do with his hands. Dave kept kissing her, muffling her moans. He knew she could get loud. Soon Lainey forgot all her pain. Her back started to arch and she pulled Dave even deeper into the kiss. He smiled and pulled away from her.

"Easy love." He whispered to her. He then reached over to the night stand bringing out his favorite toy. Lainey moaned again and bit her lower lip. He smiled knowing she was about to the breaking point. This was his favorite part. How her eyes rolled back even with the simplest touch. How her back arched when he kissed her. And the way she bit her lip. She was the sexiest at that point. And he never wanted it to end. He slipped the toy back into its hiding spot and decided he wanted to finish her on his own. He kissed her once again and moved his hand faster. Lainey could no longer keep quiet as she let herself go. Dave smiled proudly at himself and kissed her once again.

"I love you more than you could imagine." Dave said bringing him as close to him as he could. "Never forget that."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lainey walked into the bar finding every one surrounding Matt. Apparently Pete had made him goalie during P.E. And the kids kicked his butt. Lainey smirked and sat down next to Pete. He tensed at first but said nothing.

"You shouldn't be here Lain." Pete said with a heavy sigh. "You're still in a lot of pain. And drinking is the last thing you need."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "I'm not here to drink. I just hate being stuck in that apartment by myself, knowing you all are boozing it up here. I miss my boys."

"Awe, I missed you to Lainey." Swill said giving her a small hug. Lainey avoided Dave's eyes. He was getting a little more jealous of the other GSE men. After he found out Pete liked her, he seemed to expect all of them did.

Pete also seemed to notice and wasn't helping the situation at all. He was always at her flat. And that night he kept her close to him.

"He still doesn't know your planing most of his wedding does he?" Pete asked. Lainey shook her head. "Doesn't that hurt? Knowing your planing a wedding for the man you love and another woman?"

Lainey smirked over at Dave then back to Pete. "No, because if its the best night of their lives, then I'm happy. And maybe can move on."

Pete looked the girl up and down. Then smirked. "Is that why you convinced Red to move up the wedding date?"

Lainey smirked. "Dave will be married in six weeks. And I wont be able to do this to Red any more. She really is a good woman. And has become a very good friend."

"So what are you going to do after that?" Pete asked looking down at his feet.

Lainey bit her lower lip. "I got offered a job back in the states. I have till next fall to accept. I just don't know how I can leave this place."

Pete stood. "Well I got your answer. Don't leave. Your family is here. The GSE is here. The students who respect and love you are here. And I'm here."

"And he is here." Lainey replied sadly. "If I leave, I promise it wouldn't be for long. I mean how can I go back there when I'm treated like a queen here."

Pete sighed and gave her a hug. "Well, my place will always be open to you."

Lainey smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Pete."

Pete walked away and was replaced by Dave. He didn't look to happy and Lainey had a feeling it had to do with Pete.

"You two seem chummy lately." Dave said taking a sip from his beer. "He's been at your place a lot the last few days."

Lainey smiled. "Only to keep you at bay. He's said the same thing you did. He doesn't want me hurt by this."

Dave looked at her sadly. "So he's torturing me, by keeping me away."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "No, its just that Red had been stopping by to talk wedding, or what you want. So Pete knows you wont stop by."

Dave looked over at Pete surprised. "He's covering for us?"

Lainey nodded. "He's a good friend. But I need to go talk to Matt. I haven't seen him in ages."

"Have fun with that." Dave said taking another sip of his beer. As she walked away he slipped something into her hand. She quickly put whatever it was in her pocket. She'd have to open it at home.


	12. Past Always Comes Back To Haunt

"What do you think?" Red asked as she stood in front of the Abbey. Lainey giggled. She couldn't believe she had never thought of having the reception at the Abbey.

"Dave will love it Red." Lainey replied. "Have you asked if you could have it here yet?"

Red shook her head. "That's why I have you. How could any one say no to the beloved Lainey."

Lainey smiled. But she knew it may be harder than Red thought. The Abbey hardly let things like a wedding reception go on. But since most of the GSE were going to be there any way, Lainey figured she could use that to her advantage.

"I'll go see what I can do." Lainey said. "I'll meet back up with you at the print shop."

Lainey walked into the pub and walked right up to the bar. Terry shook his head at her when she approached. "Sorry Lain, I have my orders. You can't drink yet."

Lainey pouted and sat down in front of him. "Awe sad, but that's not why I'm here. Got a question for you."

Terry eyed her questionably. "Not sure I like the sound of that."

Lainey smiled sweetly at him. "Dave and Red's wedding reception. Need a place to have it. I think it should be here since the GSE is invited any way. I'll take any responsibility for decoration and clean up. What do you say?"

Terry thought a moment. "Nope, don't think so."

"I'll give you 500 for the night." Lainey tried. Terry shook his head no. "Five hundred, I'll do all the clean up, plus help bartend."

"Do you even know how to bartend?" Terry asked with a smirk.

"Part time bartender back in the states." Lainey said wiggling her eyebrows at him. "So what do you say?"

Terry smirked. "I'd say seeing a yank behind this bar is worth it for a night. You got yourself a deal."

"Oh, and don't tell Dave." Lainey said with a smile. She walked back out the pub just as Pete and Matt walked in. She waved good bye to them and kept walking. Matt watched her go then looked up at Pete.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Matt asked.

Pete looked down at Matt and lied to him for the first time. "Nothing."

Lainey walked into the print store with a proud smirk on her face. Red smiled. "If that's not a I got you the Abbey grin, then you just got some."

Lainey giggled. "I got you the Abbey. But I'm bartending because of it."

Red pouted a bit then handed up two invitation samples. Which one?"

Lainey looked them over and pointed at the one she liked the best. "The other one is too much Dave with the West Ham colors. Those aren't even your wedding colors."

Red smiled. "It was his idea of course. Figured more of his mates will come. Like it was a disgrace not to with the West ham colors."

Lainey giggled. "they'll show up. Just let it slip that I'll be wearing a dress. Not even Matt has seen me in a dress."

"Weren't you at Shannon's wedding in a dress?" Red asked. Lainey shook her head. "No I wore black pants, pink shirt, and a black jacket. Never been a big fan of dresses."

Red smiled. "Well I'm glad you got over your dislike of dresses for my wedding."

Lainey walked out of the print shop to be met by an older man. He walked up to Lainey and glared her down. "Lainey Lilley?"

Lainey looked at Red then back at the man. "Yeah that's me."

"Good, I need you to come with me." The man said taking her arm.

"Wait, where are you taking her?" Red asked concerned.

"Don't worry Red." Lainey said with a heavy sigh. "He's with the FBI. I wondered when you'd come to find me. How's it been Dad?"

Red was caught off guard. Lainey had just called the man dad. Red didn't really know much about Lainey, but she figured that her parents were both dead.

"Come with me Lainey." The man said then looked at Red. "I'll have her back to you in ten minutes top."

The man led Lainey down the street and into a small restaurant. He sat down at a back table, ordered two coffees. Then he looked at Lainey. "You sure have grown. How many years has it been now? Six?"

Lainey crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Try ten."

The man sighed. She really did look like her mother with her blonde hair. He leaned back into his chair and smirked. Lainey had also picked up her mothers acting skills. That's what made her suck a good undercover officer. Or it had, Lainey gave that up when she left the states.

"Do they know who you are?" He asked. Lainey shook her head. "Then I have a favor to ask of you."

Lainey shook her head. "I loved them first. I can't make this into a job. I refuse."

"We aren't after the GSE. We want Tommy." He said. Lainey shook her head again. "Please Lainey. We need some one on the inside. But with how tight the groups are, we can't bring in a man. Your our only choice."

"Then your shit out of luck." Lainey said getting to her feet.

"Sit." her father demanded. "Now I didn't want to do this Lainey, but if you refuse to help, then my hands are tied."

He brought out a news paper and set it down on the table. Lainey sat back down.

"You wouldn't." Lainey said looking up at her father. Her eyes were welling up with tears. "That story would ruin my life. The life I worked so hard to get."

Lainey looked down at the news paper and began to read it. She had a feeling it was a trick.

**Daughter of the late Jane Sarah Lilley and child star Lainey Ann Lilley badly beaten in hooligan brawl**

Word from a local hospital says Lilley has come in many times after a brawl with some sort of injury. But the last hospital visit wasn't a in and out ordeal. Lilley suffered from two broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, multiple scrapes and bruises, and five stitches from a head wound. Sources say Lilley is linked to the GSE Firm and has been spotted in the arms of multiple GSE members.

How do you ask such a beloved child could end up in a firm? Many people blame it on her father. We all know that FBI agent Carl Ham was never part of her young life. And shipped her off after Jane past. Lilley then joined her father in the FBI as an under cover officer in the New York drug ring. How Lainey Lilley has disappeared from our lives for the past three years is beyond me. But know we know our favorite little girl in curls has a taste for danger.

Lainey rolled her eyes and threw the paper back at Carl. "I'm not helping you. First because no one would believe that crap. And second because Mom's middle name wasn't Sarah. It was Annie. And mine in Jane not Ann. You just pulled this story out of your ass before you grabbed me. I can't believe the ink is even dry."

Lainey stood to leave but Carl grabbed her arm. "If you walk out that door, I can't protect you when things start going down."

Lainey glared him down. "So they are going after the GSE. Well just know one thing father. The GSE has done nothing against the law except for a few fights after matches. Tommy and his men, they're another story. I didn't get those injuries from a fight. I was jumped by two of Tommy's men. Maybe next time you try and threaten an ex-FBI agent, you should get your facts straight."

Lainey walked out of the restaurant to see Red waiting for her right across the street. Lainey walked over to her knowing the woman was worried. "That didn't look like a happy reunion."

"It wasn't." Lainey almost growled. "I haven't seen him since Matt and Shannon's mom died. He didn't even help me out in New York with the drug charge. I had to call the agency to get me out."

Red's jaw dropped. "Wait your a fed?"

Lainey's eyes got wide. She had been so upset with her father that she forgot what she was saying. "Used to be. But I was under cover for most of my time at the agency. I left all of that after the New York incident. How can I work for a group that just tosses me aside like they did. That's what my dad did when i was a kid. There's no reason for me to put up with it now."

Red stood there still in shock. "So the men don't know?"

Lainey shook her head. "And that's the way I want to keep it. I left that life back in the states. Know I'm Lainey Lilley, GSE girl, teacher, and a blonde."

Red couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Your secret is safe with me, as long as you help me pick out the wedding cake. Dave is set on west ham colored fondant."

"Ha not in a million years." Lainey said walking off with the girl.

Carl watched his daughter explain to her friend what he wanted from her. As they walked away he smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Follow her. She'll lead us to him eventually." Carl said to the air.


	13. Bad Things Will Happen

"What do you mean you lost her!" Carl demanded into the phone. "How could you loose her? You are the best men I have, you shouldn't have lost her."

He squeezed the phone in his hand at the man's next remark. "I know she's my daughter, but I didn't train her. I trained you. Now find her before you blow this whole mission!"

Carl threw the phone across the room. How could Lainey just disappear. She hadn't been in the FBI long before she quite. The men he sent after her were his best. They had been trained by him, had done a little more than fifty successful stake outs and had been in the FBI for almost twelve years. Lainey just couldn't out smart them. He looked over at his picture wall. It was covered with pictures of GSE men and Millwall' bushwhackers firm. Along with their known hang outs and there homes. But there was one whole section of Lainey. Most of them where of her and Pete. But there where some of her and Dave. Carl was sure Lainey was as deeply involved with the GSE as any other member. He had pictures of her getting involved in the fights.

"Where have you gone Little Lainey?" Carl asked looking at the pictures as if they would show him the answer. He then smirked at one of them. He knew who he'd talk to next. He left his temporary apartment and walked across the street. He knocked and smiled warmly at the woman that answered the door.

"Hello Shannon dear. May I have a word?" He asked.

****

Lainey smiled and curled up to Dave. They were alone for the first time since Pete found out about them. Lainey couldn't be happier. Alone with the man she loved without having to worry about Red finding out or her father bothering them.

"So what do you think?" Dave asked wrapping his arms around her. Lainey smiled up at him and kissed him. Dave had gotten Lainey a plane ticket on the plane he was flying. So they got to spend time together out of town. He had the whole week planed. It was going to be filled with room service, a couples massage, and lots of sex. It would be their last time to see each other before he got married, and he wanted Lainey to know how much he really did care.

"So what would you like to do first?" Dave asked. Lainey smirked and sat up on her knees.

"I actually have a surprise for you." Lainey said grabbing her suitcase. She headed to the bath room but turned back to him when she got to the bathroom. "Stay in that. You look good in uniform."

Lainey went into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later, wearing nothing but a skin tight West Ham jersey and matching panties. "What do you think?"

Dave got up from the bed and walked up to her. With out saying a word he pushed her up against the wall. He then grabbed her hips and lifted her up a bit. Lainey smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know if you don't like it I can change." Lainey teased.

"Don't you dare." Dave said pressing his lips to hers in a fiery and passionate kiss. Lainey tried not to think about what Red had said about the way he kissed her. How could Dave stay with Red if he didn't kiss her with the same passion he kissed Lainey. Lainey quickly pushed that thought out of her head. It had been her fault things were the way they were. If she had just told him how she felt before Red came into the picture. Or if she hadn't have told him after he purposed to Red, then Lainey would be with Pete. She put the thought out of her head knowing that she had the man she loved all to her self.

****

Shannon attempted to shut the door on her uncle, but he put his foot in the way. "Dear Shannon. You should know better." Carl said with a smirk. "I just wasn't to talk to my niece."

"I have nothing to say to you." Shannon replied. She tried to shut the door once again, but he was too strong.

"Now, do you really want to shut me out?" Carl asked with a smirk. "It would be pity if some one told the local cops on who your husband really is. Little Ben needs his father around."

Shannon let go of the door and Carl walked in. "That's my girl. Now where is Lainey?"

Shannon crossed her arms and shook her head. She wasn't going to let him find her. Lainey was so happy here. The last thing she wanted was Lainey to leave because of him.

"Listen, I know all about the GSE. I know the members. I know that your husband Steve is who the members call the Mayor. I know that his brother Pete is the new leader and that Lainey is also very involved in the group. Know tell me where she was run off to." Carl almost growled.

"if she's not here, at home, or with Matt. Then I don't know where she is." Shannon replied.

Carl ran his hands threw his hair. He knew Shannon well enough to know she wasn't lying. But he wasn't going to give Lainey the chance to come back to a happy home. He needed her. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out pictures and set them down in front of Shannon. "Why don't you ask me how I know all this?"

Shannon looked away from the pictures. She didn't want to see. Carl just simply shrugged, then placed his card on top of the pictures. "When you come to your since. You call me."

Carl left the house just as Steve walked up to the front door. Steve walked into the house to see Shannon tuck something into a drawer.

"Who was he?" Steve asked a little angry.

"Lainey's father." Shannon said cautiously. Steve had heard about Carl but only from Lainey's lips. Which wasn't good.

"What did he want?" Steve asked watching the man get into a car and drive off.

"Lainey." Shannon replied. Steve looked over at Shannon with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Now don't get upset." Steve said going to his wife's side. "But no one has seen or heard from Lainey since yesterday. Red, Bovver, Pete and Matt have been trying to get hold of her all day. Pete went to her place to find her clothes scattered every where and her phone sitting on the night stand."

Shannon sat down on the chair behind her. "He's already found her."

Steve sighed. "We don't know that. Pete says she's been seeing some boy from Manchester. She could be there for all we know."

Shannon shook her head. "I don't know why he'd be thinking that."

She got the pictures out of the drawer and handed them to Steve. The first picture he saw was of Lainey and Pete. It was a game day because Lainey was tucked under Pete's arm and both were hiding their faces. The next picture was the same except she was in Dave's arms. But the next picture wasn't at a match. It was in Lainey's apartment. Taken through the window. Lainey was naked, standing next to a fully clothed Dave holding his hand. Pete was only in his boxers, laying on her bed. The next picture was of Dave and Lainey doing something Steve never wanted to see.

"He's been following her...but why?" Steve asked placing the pictures, facing down, on the coffee table.

"Steve, there is something about Lainey that I need to tell you." Shannon said a little nervously.

"Don't tell me she's a fed." Steve said. Shannon looked down telling him that he guessed right. "Why the hell didn't she tell us this! Do you know what they will do to her if they find out!"

"It gets worse." Shannon said still not looking at he husband. "He knows about you and Pete. And the GSE."

"How much does he know?" Steve asked even more concerned than before.

"Enough." Shannon replied. "He knows what they call you. And that Pete leads them now."

Steve's face slowly began to turn red with rage with every word his wife said. "Are you saying you think Lainey has been giving him information?"

Shannon quickly shook her head. "No, not at all. She loves the GSE too much. She left the FBI when she got into trouble in New York. She never lied to any of you. She wont go back to the FBI because she loves teaching. And before she got into the FBI she was going to school to be a teacher."

"She worked for the FBI!" Steve said getting even more upset. "Shannon this isn't good. This is even worse than her being a normal fed. If the men find out about this..."

Shannon sighed heavily. "I think that's what Carl wants. He wants them to find out. He wants her to run back home. We can't let that happen. She's so happy here. Please Steve."

Steve sighed heavily. "I wont say anything. She's family. I just hope the others remember that if they find out. What about Matt?"

Shannon shook her head. "He doesn't know. She never told him."


	14. Fun In The Rain

Lainey sat down at her desk and waited. She missed teaching and was wanting to see her students again. But she wasn't surprised that Pete was the first one in her room. He walked up her her, wrapped his arms around her in a protective hug, and pulled her to her feet. "Where the hell have you been?"

Lainey smiled and hugged him back. "Sorry, went on a little trip. I hope I didn't worry all of you too much."

"Worry us!" Pete said hugging her even tighter. "You scared the piss out of us. How long have you been back?"

"Came back the same time Dave did." Lainey replied. "I just came home instead of going to the match. I'm sorry for scaring all of you."

The bell rang and students started to enter the school. Pete let Lainey go and smiled down at her. "The Abbey. Tonight. Pick you up at your place?"

Lainey smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

Pete stood in the doorway of her room for a moment longer to see her students surround her in hugs. Lainey looked so happy being back, and he hoped she had changed her mind about leaving. He didn't know what he'd do with out her.

When the school day ended, the weather out side was cold and rainy. But that didn't seem to bother Pete. He. Walked into Lainey's class room with a football in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"I'm not playing in this weather." Lainey said smirking back at him.

"Oh come one Lainey. A little rain is good for you." Pete said heading out the door. "Come on then. I'm not taking no for an answer."

Lainey rolled her eyes and followed Pete to the field. He placed the ball down in the middle.

"Be gentle on me Lainey. I know how competitive you yanks can get." Pete teased.

Lainey giggled. "Ha be gentle on you, you need to be gentle on me. I'm still a little on the weak side."

Lainey gently kicked the ball then headed down the field. Pete wasn't far behind her. She has played back in the states on her highschool team. But that had been a very long time ago. Pete came around her and stole the ball very easily. Lainey tripped him up a bit trying to get it back and they both fell to the ground. Pete landing on top of Lainey.

"Oh sorry about that." Pete said with a smirk. Lainey laughed and ran her hand through a mud puddle. She then wiped her hand across his face.

"That's ok. You look better covered in mud." Lainey replied. Pete sat up and straddled her. Then started to rub mud all over her. Lainey giggled and attempted to block his hands. "Pete! This is a new blouse!"

Pete smirked and leaned down so that their noses almost touched. "I'll buy you a new one. One in style and not one my mother would wear."

Lainey leaned up to him with a smirk on her face. "You like this blouse and you know it."

Lainey flipped him on his back so she was straddling him. "How does it feel to be on the bottom?"

Pete smirked. "Now why must you tease me like this? What would dear Davie say if he saw us right now?"

Lainey sighed and stood up. "Who knows."

She started to walk to her apartment. Pete sat up on his elbows and watched her go. Something must have happened between them. Pete got to his feet and went to his car. He needed to talk to Dave. When he got to the Abbey he grabbed Dave's arm and lead him out of ear shot.

"What happened between you and Lainey?" Pete asked. "I swear if you hurt her, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

Dave rolled his eyes. "I didn't hurt her. If any one hurt her she did it herself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Pete asked.

"She ended it." Dave replied sadly. "Said she couldn't lie to Red any longer. But I think there is something else going on."

"Why because she dumped you? Now you think there is something wrong?" Pete said in awe. "Your unbelievable."

"No, I think there is something wrong because I know her. She's been acting strange all week." Dave replied.

"She seemed fine today." Pete said crossing his arms.

Dave rolled his eyes. "You're one of my best mates Pete, but you don't know Lainey all that well. Unless its about football."

"You don't know what your talking about." Pete said getting a little angry. "I know Lainey better than any of you."

"Then what's her favorite color? Her favorite food, favorite drink?"

"Blue, pizza, beer." Pete said with a smirk. Dave shook his head.

"Wrong. Her favorite color is light pink. Her favorite food is none, she'll eat anything, and she likes all food. And she hates beer. But give her a redbull and she's happy." Dave replied. "I bet you didn't know that she loves young kids, older kids annoy her. She hates her blonde hair but wouldn't change it because you like it. She misses the states and would love to go back, if she had something to go back for. She wiggles her nose when she's about to do some thing mischievous. She bites her lower lip when she's nervous. She bites her nails when she's bored. Do you want me to keep going or do you get my point."

"I get your point." Pete snarled. "But I know things about her. She used to play football on her high school team. Played goalie, but was better out on the field. She has a high pitched squeal when she gets excited and she giggles at all my jokes."

Dave rolled his eyes. "That's my other point. The only things you know about her, revolve around football. How about she twirls her hair when she see's a man she's attracted to. Or when she's standing she stands on the side of her right foot. She loves to read romance, but would never admit she's a romantic herself."

Pete smirked down at his friend. "You really love her don't you."

Dave sighed. "Don't get all Mr. Nice guy on me know. She ended it. That gives you a chance. And I'm sure its a good chance."

Pete shook his head. "No mate, Lainey will always love you the most. I'm not going to be some ones second best."

"Where is Lainey by the way?" Dave asked. "I thought you were going to bring her along."

Pete looked confused for a few seconds then cursed under his breath. "I forgot. I was so worried that you had hurt her... I'll be back."

Pete quickly walked back out of the pub. Lainey was going to be pissed.


	15. Breakup Blues

When Pete knocked on Lainey's door no one answered. Pete sighed and walked in. Matt was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and two dogs sitting next to him. Pete looked at the dogs confused. He had never seen them before. One was a yellow and white corgi and the other was a white, brown and black mini Australian shepherd.

"What the fuck are those?" Pete asked walking to the fridge and grabbing a beer. He turned and jumped. Lainey was standing there with her eyes slanted at him in anger. Pete sighed. "Sorry Lain, I swear I didn't forget you."

"Not what Dave told me." Lainey said with a smirk. Her voice sounded a little hoarse. "But that's not why I'm ticked at you. You got me sick ya big jerk off!"

Pete burst out laughing. "If I remember right you were the one that knocked us into that mud."

Lainey went to argue but stopped when she heard a low growl from behind her. She turned to see the mini aussi sitting behind her, bearing his teeth at Pete.

"Hammy, shut your trap." Lainey croaked out. Pete smirked and sat down next to Matt on the couch. The little dog followed nipping at his heals.

"What the fuck is wrong with that dog?" Pete asked as the other one climbed into his lap and happily licked his face. "Uh that's just sick."

Lainey laughed and got the the dog off his lap. "That would be Charlie. He's a lover. Hammy is a protector. They are the dogs Dave got me."

Pete didn't look to happy by that news. He glared up at Lainey and his face turned a little red. "You mean he got you these dogs and just expects you to take care of them on your own!"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "I wanted them Pete. Don't get all huffy. It was all my idea."

Pete still didn't look to happy. Lainey sighed and sat down between Matt and Pete. "Please, I'm not feeling up to fighting with you."

Pete sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Sorry Lainey. I'm just looking out for you."

Matt smirked and slowly stood up. "I'll let you guys talk. I have a feeling I'll be in the way if I stay."

Lainey giggled and snuggled deeper into Pete's arms. Matt rolled his eyes and left. He knew there was something going on between the two of them, but he was starting to realize what it was. Lainey was in love with Dave, who was in love with Red. And Pete was in love with Lainey. It was a typical love triangle.

When Matt walked out the door Lainey sat up and moved out of Pete's arms. Pete sighed heavily and stood up.

"Ok, I get it Lainey. You'll always be in love with Dave. But why must you always toy with me?" Pete asked. He didn't sound frustrated, just a little warn. Lainey was a little taken back.

"Pete, I haven't changed around you." Lainey said sadly. "Why do you have to take it that way? I love the way we are. You are my closest friend. I'd hate to loose you because of this."

"Just a friend huh." Pete said shaking his head.

Lainey giggled. "Pete, I'm not saying I'm not attracted to you. Cause my god, you are very good looking, but its not a good time. Not after I just broke it off with Dave."

Pete looked a little hopeful. Lainey smirked and shook her head. "Don't get all hopeful just yet. I really liked Dave. And I may never get over him. That's just not fair to you."

Lainey coughed a bit and Pete smirked. "You go on to bed. I'll take care of you."

Lainey stood and smiled. "That's one thing I can always count on you for. Taking care of me when I'm sick."

Lainey went to bed snuggled under her covers. A few minutes later Pete brought in hot tea and honey. He handed it to Lainey then sat down on the bed.

"Sorry for getting you sick." Pete said sadly. He leaned down to her as if to kiss her, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He sighed and went to answer it.

"Dave?" Pete said in surprise. His friend was the last person he thought would be at the door. Dave just smirked back at him.

"Matt said Lainey was feeling under the weather, figured you'd stay here till she's feeling better." Dave said then held up a brown paper bag. "there is some chicken soup in here and a couple beers for you."

Pete blinked in confusion. "Uh yeah, thanks mate."

Dave nodded then bent down and petted the two dogs that had raced to him. "Hey boys."

Dave walked around Pete and went to Lainey's room. "Hey love, I'll take the dogs for tonight. That way they wont be bugging you all night."

Lainey smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you Dave. Your a sweetie."

Dave put the dogs on a leash and walked out the door. Pete walked back into Lainey's room a little shocked.

"You two seem...friendly." Pete said and Lainey giggled.

"We ended on a good note. Why should we be bitter towards each other?"

"Because that's usually how it goes." Pete replied.

Lainey sighed and patted the bed. Pete laid down and placed his head in her lap and let his legs hang off the bed. "Since you met me, when has anything normal happened around me?"

Pete smirked. "You got me there. You did hit it off with Bov right away."

Lainey smiled. "I've always been easy to get along with. I guess i give off that innocent girl vibe."

Pete snorted. "Right, you keep telling yourself that."

Lainey giggled. "I did have you fooled for some time."

Pete smirked. "I just let you think that. I always knew that little yank girl had a wild side. I could see it in your eyes on the first match I took you to. My little yank."

Lainey rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smirk. "Your little yank huh."

"Hey I met you first." Pete said with a smirk. "Now go to sleep. We both have work in the morning."

Dave walked into his home with Hammy and Charlie on his heals. He wasn't sure how Red would react to him bringing home Lainey's dogs. But at the moment he didn't care. He was taking the Lainey break up worse than he thought. He really did love her. Even though he had always treated Lainey as his second girl, he had loved her first. The moment he saw her. The quiet girl that had walked into the pub with Pete. With her all American smile and bright blue eyes. It was almost love at first sight.

**Flashback**

Dave rolled his eyes at Swill's last joke. He has heard it many times before. He was thinking it was time to leave when Pete walked in to save the day. The boys usually tried not to annoy Pete so he knew he wouldn't have to worry about another Swill joke. Dave stood up and greeted his friend.

"Oi where the hell have you been?" Swill asked. Dave waited for Pete to roll his eyes and give Swill a smart ass come back. But to every ones surprise Pete smirked.

"If you must know, I was at Steve's and I picked up a little something." Pete said. He turned and motioned for some one to come over. A few seconds later a small brunette walked up to Pete. She looked a little frightened as Pete put his arm around her shoulders and smiled proudly at his friends. "Boys, this is Lainey Duncan, Shannon's cousin. Just rescued her from there."

"She's a yank!" Bovver said looking at his friend as if he was crazy.

"That she is Bov." Pete said with a smirk. He nudged Lainey slightly and with a light blush she finally spoke.

"Hi." the simplest word sent chills up Dave's spine. She had such a soft voice.

Pete smirked then started to introduce her to his friends. She smiled at each man and when Pete introduced Dave, Lainey's eyes shown a hint of sparkle. Dave gave the girl a quick look over and knew he was going to have trouble with this new girl.

Pete nudged the girl slightly and she took a seat next to Dave. Pete then sat down next to her.

"Lainey is coming to the match with us." Pete announced. The men all froze. Lainey looked around then rolled her eyes.

"Geeze, no faith in a small town girl from the states." Lainey shook her head. "I know a little about football."

"This isn't your kind of football." Bovver scowled. "We don't pick up the ball just to have an excuse to fill up the other team."

Lainey giggled. "Yeah well American football isn't exactly my thing either. Big boys tackling each other is just a little on the nasty side."

Dave hid a smirk along with Pete, but Bovver didn't seem impressed. Pete ordered a couple beers and sat one in front of Lainey. She stared at it a moment then shook her head.

"I'm not much of a beer drinker." She said in a small shy voice.

Bovver leaned back in his chair and took a puff of his cigarette. He slowly blew the smoke in Lainey's face. "To good for our beer are ya?"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't drink beer back in the states. Its nothin against you. But since your going to be a jerk about it."

Lainey downed the beer and slammed the glass down on the table. She reached over grabbed the cigarette from Bovver's hand. She took a deep drag from it, then placed it between Bovver's slightly open mouth. "there. Is that better?"

Bovver smirked. "Where did you say you found this yank?"

Pete smirked proudly over at Lainey. He wasn't sure how she did it, but she had won over Bovver in less than ten minutes. "Steve's house. They had her tucked away from us."

Dave smirked. "I'd hide her away from us too. Now who's round is it?"

"Yours Dave." Swill said patting his friend's shoulder. "It's always your round."

Dave ground and started to dig for his wallet, but Lainey got her money out first. "I've got this round. Give poor Dave a break."

Before Pete could stop her, she some how got around him with ease. Dave watched her go then turned to Pete. "This one is going to be a problem."

"Pete smirked. "So I'm guessing you want to keep her around."

"Mate, she just bought us a round." Swill replied. "If she keeps that up, I'll marry her."

"Dave chuckled. "Not if I beat you to it."

**End Flashback**

Dave sighed heavily at the memory. If he had known Lainey had liked him back then, things would be different. He would never have started a relationship with Red. He would have been engaged to Lainey a long time ago. Maybe even have a child by now. But that's not how it went. As the dogs rushed into his apartment Red didn't look pleased.

"What the hell are those!" Red asked placing her hands on her hips. "Dave, you know I don't like dogs."

Dave mintally kicked himself. He knew that. That's one of the reasons Lainey said yes to two dogs. Because one was his. Hammy.

"Sorry love, Lainey is sick and no one else could take them." Dave replied. Red still didn't look pleased. She loved Lainey like a sister, but the way Dave would jump through hoops for her was getting annoying.

"Why didn't Pete take them? His place allows pets." Red demanded.

"Pete is taking care of Lainey." Dave replied. That seemed to change Red's out look on the dog situation. Her hands dropped to her side and a small smile crept across her face.

"Really... Pete is staying with Lainey?" Red asked. Then giggled happily. "I should have known."

Dave bit his tongue knowing he still didn't like thinking about Lainey with some one else. Even Pete. The thought of what was going on in Lainey's apartment was driving him crazy. Even though he acted like he was ok with the break up, he wasn't.


	16. Truth

**AN: so had a goof in the last chapter lol Lainey's last name is Lilly. Duncan was a name i played around with when I first came up with this story. Lol along with Roberts and James. So if I do it again say silly girl her last name is Lilly. Lol so here is the next chapter.**

Lainey groaned when she heard the knock on her front door. She was still feeling under the weather and the fact that Pete was still there didn't help much. Who ever was at the door didn't know her very well, or they would have walked on in. Slowly Lainey got out of bed and made sure Pete didn't wake up. He rolled over exposing his almost naked form but did not wake. Lainey grabbed a robe from the end of the bed and hurried to the door. When she opened it she froze.

"Morning my Lainey." A handsome man said with a smile on his face. "Have you missed me?"

Lainey quickly stepped out of her apartment and shut the door behind her. "Mark what the hell are you doing here?"

His smile seemed to widen at her annoyance. "Aren't you happy to see me? You should have known that if Carl couldn't get you back then I'd make you."

Lainey shook her head. "I'm not going back. I'm retired and I'm staying retired. Go back to the states. You have no jurisdiction here any way."

"Working with local law enforcement." Mark replied backing Lainey up against the door. "They called us in when they found out there were Americans attached to the GSE."

Lainey rolled her eyes. She should have known Carl would call in her ex-boyfriend. Her ex-FBI partner. Mark used to have her wrapped around his finger and with every smile he gave her, she slowly fell back into his spell. He stepped closer to her when the door behind her flew open. Lainey fell backwards into Pete's arms. At the sight of Pete, Mark took a step back.

"Who the fuck are you?" Pete asked as he pulled Lainey closer to him. Lainey couldn't help but smirk. Mark was very fit, but Pete was even better. And the fact Pete was still only in his boxers made the situation even funnier to Lainey.

"Mark Swiss." Mark replied. "FBI agent and Lainey's ex."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "He could have done with out the FBI and and my ex part."

Pete wrapped his arms around Lainey and lightly kissed her neck then looked up at Mark. "Well I'm Pete Dunham, Laineys current boyfriend."

Mark almost sneered at Lainey. "We'll see what dear Daddy has to say about this."

Lainey just rolled her eyes. "Screw off Mark."

She slammed the door shut and turned to Pete. "Thank you."

Pete smirked. "You know I protect my little yank. How did he even know where you were at."

Lainey bit her lip. She would have to tell him eventually. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "You may want to sit for this."

Pete looked confused and took a seat on her couch. Lainey sat next to him. She then grabbed his shoulders and kissed him like she'd never see him again. When she pulled a way she ran a hand down his bare chest. "Ok now that I got that out of my system. I need to tell you something that will make you cut me out of your life forever."

Pete smirked at her and took her face in his hands. "Lain, that could never happen."

"I'm ex-FBI." Lainey blurted out. Pete tensed but said nothing. Lainey pulled away from him and looked away. "The reason I left the States was because I was deep undercover in a drug ring. When the ring went down, the FBI let me go down with it. It took four months of jail time before they got me out. I retired from the FBI the moment i got out and then moved here. The reason Mark was here...they want me to help take down Tommy...and the GSE."

"What." Pete said in surprise. "What the fuck is this shit."

Lainey tried her hardest not to cry. "My father is Carl Ham. FBI agent extrodinare. He got credit for taking down the New York Drug ring, and closing the murder case of my mother. My mother is Jane Annie Lilly the actress murdered by a crazed fan. Which makes me Lainey Jane Lilly. Child star. My father seems to think that being an FBI agent is in my blood. So he thinks I'll jump back into that roll and take down my family."

Pete was speechless. He couldn't believe what she was telling him. Not only had she been a fed, her father was one. The GSE didn't do well with feds. "Who else knows?"

Lainey was still crying. She expected him to run out of the apartment any minute. "Shannon and Red."

Pete sighed and brought her into his arms. "Lainey love, I can't speak for the others, but I'm not going to shut you out of my life."

Lainey sniffed and laughed a bit. "Just with those words I realize how much you care about me."

Pete gave her an odd look. "Why do you say that?"

"Because your hugging an ex-FBI agent." Lainey replied. Pete smiled and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"Come on, were going to be late for school."

Mark sat down across from Carl with a smirk on his face.

"You had better be smiling because you got her." Carl said glaring the younger man down.

"No but we have something on her now." Mark replied. "If she wont join us, then we'll take her down with them."

Carl smiled and leaned closer to him. "Lets here it."

"When she answered her door. She wasn't alone." Mark replied.

"Yeah we know she's been having an affair with Dave Miller." Carl said sitting back in his chair.

"It wasn't Dave."

That spiked Carl's interest once more. "Who?"

"Pete Dunham." Mark replied. "A half naked Pete Dunham. Who called himself her boyfriend."

Carl smirked. "Oh this is good."

Red couldn't believe what she had just over heard. She had gone to get her morning coffee and finds out something she never wanted to hear. The two men were talking about Lainey. She only knew this because one of the men was Lainey's father. She dropped her coffee cup and left. When she got to the apartment she threw a picture at a sleeping Dave. He woke with a start and looked up at Red confused.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked.

"You and Lainey!" Red demanded. "All this jumping at her every need! I can't believe I didn't see it before. How could I be so stupid."

Dave got to his feet at once and went to her side. "Michelle what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you sleeping with Lainey!" Red demanded. "I heard her father and another man talking about it in the coffee shop. Her sleeping with you and dating Pete! I should have known she was the GSE slut!"

Dave glared at his fiancée. "Lainey is not a slut! And I'm not sleeping with Lainey!"

Red rolled her eyes. "The man is in the FBI. Do you really think he'd get something like that wrong?"

Hammy let out a small growl and Red pushed Dave down on the bed. "I want her mutts out of my apartment! And you can tell her that she's out of our wedding. I don't even want to see her there!"

Dave stood up again and brought Red into a hug. "Michelle, I love you. I'm marrying you. I'm not going to lie. We were sleeping together, but she ended it because she had become such good friends with you."

Red pushed him away from her. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Dave shook his head. "No, but you have to know that we liked each other before I met you. Then one stupid night it happened. Its over now and she's one of your best friends, and I'm in love with you."

Red shook her head and held back tears. "I want to believe you Dave, but I know when you lie."

Red turned away and walked out of the apartment. At once Dave called Lainey.

"Red found out about us. She just left here and I'm sure she's going to find you." Dave said. He heard Lainey sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I knew this would happen."


	17. Wedding

Red had one thing her mind and that was confronting Lainey. She didn't care if that meant walking into her class filled with students. The woman walked down the hall full of students and right before she got to the room some one grabbed her arm. She turned to see Pete.

"We need to talk." Pete said pulling her into his class room. "Have a seat."

Red crossed her arms across her chest and shook her head. "I'm not leaving till I talk to Lainey."

"And you will. But at the moment she's got class. So you'll just have to talk to me." Pete replied. "Lainey said you found out about her and Dave."

Red took a seat but she still didn't look to happy. Pete sighed and sat down across from her. "She was prepared to give him up because she knew how much he loved you. That's why she agreed to be you maid of honor. She wanted to make sure you both had the best wedding imaginable. But when she realized how much her friendship with you meant to her she called it off with him."

Red glared at him. "If he loved me so much why didn't he call it off with her?"

Pete sighed. "You got to understand that there has always been something between them since I brought her into this. They didn't see it, but the rest of us did. Lainey and Dave knew it was stupid, but it had to happen so they could move on. And now they have. You don't have to feel threatened by Lainey."

"Why because she's with the wonderful Pete Dunham?" Red asked sarcastically. "No offence but your not as hot as you believe you are."

Pete smirked. "No, you don't have to worry because Lainey would rather have the both of you happy than get Dave and lose her friendship with you. And she wont date me. I've already tried."

Red looked confused. "But that guy said you called yourself her boyfriend."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I only said that to make her ex back off. Now I know this hurts, but you got to forgive both of them."

Red sighed. "Lainey has worked very hard to make our wedding fabulous. Fine, but if I even see her eyeing him, she's gone."

Pete smirked. "Thank you Red. Now go back home and make up with Dave. I here he really gets off on girls in West Ham jerseys and matching panties."

Red glared over at him and Pete smirked. "If you must know, you'd pull it off better than Lainey."

Red flipped him off and left. She stopped in front of Lainey's class. At once Lainey announced a pop quiz then went out into the hall. "Red, I am so sorry."

Red held her hand up to silence her. "I've already talked to Pete and your lucky I trust him. So this is all I have to say. Be at Shannon's tomorrow after class so we can do your last dress fitting."

Red walked away and Lainey watched her go in surprise. Lainey then headed to Pete's room. "Ok, how did you do it?"

Pete smirked back. "Just told her the truth. That's all she wanted anyway."

"Well thank you." Lainey lightly kissed his cheek. "See you at the abbey?"

"I promise not to forget you this time."

Lainey watched Dave and Red share their first dance as a married couple. Matt sat in front of her with a sympathetic look on his face. Lainey got a beer for Bovver then turned to Matt. "I swear if you don't get that look off your face, I'll stop serving you."

Matt looked down at his beer. "Sorry, I'm just worried about you. I don't get to see you much. I thought since we were so close again we'd be hanging out more. What happened to the days when we were practically best friends?"

Lainey shrugged. "We've grown up I guess. Gone our separate ways. But your still my favorite cousin."

Lainey set a beer down in front of him and smiled. "But I heard you got inked with out me! What kind of shit is that?"

Matt smirked and pulled his shirt down to reveal his new tattoo. Lainey reached over and smacked it. "What the hell is that for?"

"Tradition." Pete answered for her as he walked up to them. "She's done it to every new member since I wont let her get one. Isn't that right Lain."

"You could save them from unneeded pain if you just let me get one." Lainey replied. She made a drink for Red and slid it down the bar to Shannon, who gave it to the Bride.

"You two still not talking?" Pete said shaking his head at her.

"No we're talking. Just promised Terry I'd stay behind the bar till I'm needed to my maid of honor duties." Lainey replied. Pete shook his head again.

"We can't have that now." Pete said over to Terry. "How bout you let our Lainey out for a couple of dances."

Terry chuckled. "Take her."

Lainey growned as Pete lead her away. "Thanks Terry, I owe you."

Lainey let Pete drag her to the dance floor next to Red and Dave. He placed his hands around her waist and watched Dave closely. Dave quickly looked at Red and Pete realized Dave wasn't over Lainey like he claimed. Lainey on the other hand seemed to be doing very well with out Dave. She even went out with Bovver the night before.

"Lainey, thank you." Red said with a huge smile. "This has been amazing. I couldn't have pulled this off with out you. And I was right about that dress. The guys can't keep their eyes off you!"

Lainey giggled. "It's probably the fact you got me in a dress."

"I agree with Lainey. I can't believe you got her in a dress either." Dave said with a smirk. Red rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. I think your beautiful." Red said with a small wink.

Pete leaned into Lainey and whispered in her ear. "I think you are very beautiful today."

Lainey giggled and lightly pushed Pete away. "How much have you had to drink? Cause I know I'm not the only one who gets flirty when I've had to much."

"Mind if I step in?" Bovver asked stepping up behind Pete. Pete smiled at his friend.

"Not at all mate, she's all yours." Pete replied and moved out of the way so Bovver could dance with Lainey. Red giggled again and whispered over to Lainey.

"Told you we would be the hottest girls here tonight." Red said and Lainey winked back at her.

"Once again Red you are right." Lainey said then pointed at Dave with a stern look. "You remember that Dave. Red is always right. And if you forget remember that I say so."

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, I'll remember that."


	18. Surprise

Lainey couldn't believe she was once again sitting across from her father. He wasn't going to give up on getting her back. Lainey was starting to feel cornered. Pete and Dave knew about her FBI past now and if her father had the chance, the rest of the GSE would know soon.

"Lainey if you help us with this we will help Matt get back into Harvard. Or we could have him arrested." Carl said with a smirk. Lainey smirked back and placed a news paper in front of him. Lainey smirked at his reaction. "Looks like you've been taught well. But this wont do anything."

Lainey just kept smirking at him. "Then why do you look worried? If you go after my family, I will go after you."

Carl glared over at his daughter. "Those men are not your family. I am your father damn it!"

"No your not. Mom was my family, then Matt and his family were my family and now the GSE is my family." Lainey replied. She stood up and lifted her shirt to show a new tattoo on her left shoulder. She put her shirt down and turned back to her father. "You go after them, you take me down with them. Remember that the next time you pull the family card."

Lainey walked out of the coffee shop and got into Pete's car. She crossed her arms and refused to look over at Pete.

"Guessing that didn't go to well." Pete said sympathetically.

"He tried to pull the were family line." Lainey replied. She then turned to him and smiled. "I think he got the hint that your my family now."

Pete smiled and took her hand in his. He lightly kissed her hand and lightly ran a finger over her knuckles. "I guess I let you get that tattoo just in time."

Lainey smiled. "I got a question, why did you let me get it now?"

Pete chuckled. "Because when you ended it with Dave, you didn't run off with some new guy, you stuck with us. Going on dates with the guys. But I knew you'd always be one of us when you finally gave into me."

Lainey looked at him funny. "I never gave into you."

Pete smiled. "Yes you did. You just haven't realized it."

Lainey rolled her eyes knowing he was right. But she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of admitting it. First because she was still in love with Dave and starting a relationship with Pete wasn't fair to either of them.

"You want to go back to my place?" Pete asked. "I think I have a couple beers left in my fridge."

"I'd love to but I promised Shannon I'd have lunch with her today." Lainey replied. Pete nodded and dropped her off at Shannon's. "See you at the Abbey later?"

Pete smiled. "Of corse."

Lainey waved goodbye and walked into Shannon's house. She froze when she saw a man sitting in the living room holding Ben. "Uncle Carl? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my Daughter and grandson." Carl said giving Lainey a hug. "Love the new look. You look so much like my sister."

Lainey smiled. She loved her Uncle. Even though he wasn't around when she lived with them, he was still more of a father to her than her own father.

"I heard that your father has been bugging you." Carl said concerned. "Do I need to talk to him?"

Lainey shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I made it clear today that I wasn't going back. Does Muppet know your here?"

Shannon shook her head. "No, I just asked him to come. He should be coming any time. It may take him longer since you took his ride."

Lainey blushed a bit. "I guess you can say I'm loved more."

Lainey sat down on the couch and took Ben into her arms she hugged the boy close to her. Carl smiled and sat down next to her.

"I always knew my girls would be good mothers. " Carl said with a proud smile. "I just hope you have a child some day. Your mom would be so proud of you."

Lainey smiled sadly. "Yeah well, need to find me a good man first."

Carl chuckled. "I can't believe you haven't snatched up a man here. You always said your dream man would have a British accent."

Lainey smiled. "Well the only man I'd consider snatching up, Shannon doesn't approve of. And you know our code."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "If your talking about Pete, then dad already knows why I disapprove."

Lainey rolled her eyes and smirked at her Uncle. "She doesn't like Matt and my friends very well. Something about trouble makers."

Shannon rolled her eyes in response. "they are a gang. A bunch of guys that fight with other town's gangs."

Lainey giggled. "They're called firms Shannon. Not gangs."

The door bell rang and Lainey smiled down at Ben. "Saved by Uncle Muppet."

Ben laughed as his mother went to the door.

"What couldn't you tell me on the phone?" Matt asked. He then froze when he saw his father standing behind Shannon. Lainey came around the corner and smiled. He would have left if Lainey hadn't been there.

"Hey Matt. We need to talk." Carl said walking over to his son. Shannon look back at Lainey. "We're going to stay in for lunch today."

"Here that Benny, lets go raid the fridge." Lainey said getting out of Matt's sight. She knew how he felt about going out to lunch with his father. It was the same way she felt about going out with her father. She heard Matt and Carl leave then Shannon came into the kitchen.

"Find any thing good in there?" Shannon asked.

Lainey smiled. "Of corse. Your fridge is like food heaven."

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Shannon asked. Lainey shook her head.

"Classes don't start for me till after lunch." Lainey replied. "They say it was because they didn't want two crazed football fans at school watching the draw today. So Pete and I drew straws and he got the short straw."

Shannon sighed heavily. "I forgot about the draw. I can't believe your here and not with one of the other guys."

"Matt was the only one not working. But now he's out with Uncle Carl." Lainey started to rattle on about what the other men were doing and Shannon laughed.

"You promised Pete you wouldn't watch it as punishment for making him work." Shannon said and Lainey pouted and nodded sadly. "And that's why you came here, because you know there would be no draw news in this house."

Lainey snapped her fingers sarcastically. "Dang you caught me."

Shannon smirked and got out some leftover casserole. They ate Lunch then Lainey had to get to school. "I'll see ya later. If I'm late again, I don't think Pete will be able to talk me out of it."

Lainey said goodbye to Shannon and Ben. She hoped she could catch the end of the draw if she got to school early. But she missed it. She walked into Pete's class to see him and his students cheering and dancing around.

"who'd we get?" Lainey asked. Pete picked her up and twirled her around. "Pete just tell me."

"Its at home." Pete said still holding her up in the air.

"Tell me!" Lainey demanded with a laugh. Pete lowered her till she was eye level with him.

"Millwall." Pete replied. Lainey wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed his cheek. That sent a round of ooh from the students. Pete ignored it and spun her around. "Your not going."

Lainey sighed and rolled her eyes. "How did I know that was coming? And yes I am. Just try and stop me."

Pete sighed. "Do it for us. If your there we'll be worrying about you instead of concentrating."

Lainey shook her head. "I can't sit back and worry about my boys. That and I need to be there."

Pete knew what she meant she wanted to get hold of the men that had beat her. She wanted revenge.

"We took care of that already." Pete replied.

"what! Who did?" Lainey demanded.

"Bovver, Keith, Ike, Ned and Steve." Pete replied. "No one messes with you and gets away with it."

Lainey rolled her eyes and Pete put her down. When she turned around Pete's kids smiling at her. When she went to move past them they moved in her way. "Ok what is this about?"

"Turn around." Duncan said. Lainey was confused and turned around to see Pete down on one knee.

"Oh my god." Lainey said in awe. Pete smiled and got a small black box out of his pocket.

"Lainey Jane Lilly, will you marry me?" Pete asked. Lainey was taken back. She hadn't expected it at all. Especially since they hadn't even dated. But when she looked down at Pete's nervous face she knew she couldn't turn him down.

"Pete Dunham...I will marry you." Lainey replied. Pete put the ring on her finger then got to his feet. He hugged her and inched in for the kiss. He wasn't sure if she'd allow him to do so, but she stood on her tip toes and met him half way. The kiss was soft yet meaningful.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Lainey turned to see one of the older teachers standing in the doorway.

"He finally did it Mrs. Brant!" Duncan said grabbing Lainey's hand and showing the ring to her. Mrs. Brant laughed lightly and took Lainey's had in hers so she could admire the ring.

"Its about time Mr. Dunham. We were all starting to think you chickened out." Mrs. Brant said then winked at Lainey. "He's been talking about asking you since you started. We actually thought he was spineless."

Lainey looked over her shoulder at Pete. He had a slight blush across his cheeks. "Naw I think it was brave of him to ask me."

Pete rolled his eyed and lightly kissed Lainey's cheek. "Go on to class. I'll see you tonight."

Lainey winked at him. "Yes you will."


	19. Protecting Her Family

Lainey walked into the bar with Matt. He was the only one that knew about her engagement to Pete. Or so she thought. The moment the others caught sight of her they gave her a hug. Dave smiled and grabbed her left hand. He held it up and smiled. Lainey could tell he wasn't as happy for her as he acted. He handed her the drink Terry had made for her and lead her away from the others.

"I thought you didn't like Pete that way." Dave said concerned. He grabbed her hand then threw it back at her. "What changed your mind enough to do this?"

Lainey sighed heavily. "Dave I always knew I'd end up with one of you. And since I lost you, I knew I'd end up with Pete. I just didn't want it to happen this fast. But since it did, I'd hope you'd be happy for me."

"Do you love him?" Dave asked. Lainey could see a little pain in his eyes.

"Yes. Dave I do love him." Lainey replied. Dave took a deep breath.

"Then why did you sleep with me?"

Lainey sighed and took his hands in hers. "Pete is like my Red. I loved you, but I also love him...despite the fact that I've denied it."

Pete nodded. That's all he could do. Even though he believed she was moving way to fast. They walked back to the group and Swill smirked. "Shots! I demand shots for Pete Dunham's fiancée!"

There was a small pause through out the bar then an uproar of cheers. Lainey blushed and hid her face. Just then Steve walked into the bar. He walked up to Matt and demanded he leave. Before Lainey could ask him what was going on Swill lead her to the front of the bar showing off her ring to every one on the way. The next thing she knew a bell rang out through the bar.

"Toast. To Stevie Dunham. Back in the Abbey after all these years. Welcome home major!" Terry said taking a beer to Steve. Lainey got away from Swill and stepped between Steve and Matt.

"Think it's time to sit and talk." Lainey said taking them to a back table. She nodded at Terry to bring some drinks and sat. She decided it was best to tell her story first. She explained to both Steve and Matt that if something went down with Matt being an ex-jerno then she'd tell them all about being an ex-fed. She wasn't going to allow Matt go down for not doing any thing wrong. She then let Steve explain about his Major days.

All of the sudden Pete was standing over them. "Did you get all the juicy details Mate? Write it all down?"

"What?" Matt asked confused.

"Pete you got the wrong idea." Lainey said getting to his feet. Pete pushed her aside angrily.

"Stay out of this Lainey." Pete growled at her. He then grabbed Matt by his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "You fucking journal cunt!"

Pete pushed Matt up against the wall and took a couple of swings then let Bovver have a few swings at him. Steve got to his feet and pushed his brother away as Matt fell to the ground. Lainey pushed past Pete and went to her cousin's aid.

"Are you sure you know what your doing here?" Steve asked. He knew what was on stake for his brother if he kept it going.

"He's a fucking under cover jerno. Don't tell him nothin!" Pete demanded.

"You don't know what your talking about." Lainey yelled up at him.

"Shut up Lainey, this has nothing to do with you!" Pete demanded. Lainey stood up but Steve put a hand on her shoulder to silence her.

"I said do are you sure you know what your doing here?" Steve asked.

"What?" Pete asked as if he had been betrayed. "You already knew!"

"All I know is he studied journalism at Harvard right. But he dropped out!" Steve said. Pete shook his head.

"We found his journal full of storied about all of us!" Pete demanded.

"It's a fucking diary!" Matt demanded. Lainey turned on Bovver.

"This was your doing wasn't it Bovver!" Lainey demanded. She went to push him but Pete grabbed her.

"I told you to stay out of it." Pete whispered harshly. He then turned his attention back to Matt. He still had a firm grip around Lainey. "Ned saw you at the Times with a couple jernos!"

Matt couldn't believe what he was he was hearing. "That was my dad. He's the journalist. You knew that!"

Bovver's face turned red in anger. "His dad is a fucking jerno and you knew about it!"

"That don't mean nothing right now Bov." Pete demanded. Lainey elbowed him and went back to Matt's side.

"You let one of them in!" Bovver said in rage.

"He also let in an ex-FBI agent Bovver." Lainey said crossing her arm across her chest. Bovver looked at her confused. "That's right Bov, I'm an ex-fed."

Pete and Dave bowed their heads. They knew she just signed her death warrant.

"And if you touch my cousin one more time, I'm gone." Lainey replied. She then threw her ring at Pete. "And don't you ever talk to me like that again. If you exclude Matt, then I'm gone as well."

Bovver made a move towards Matt and Pete tackled him. Lainey felt some one bring her into their arms. She knew who it was the moment he hugged her. She hid her face in his shirt and tried her hardest not to cry. She heard Bovver leave and Pete demand Matt get himself cleaned up. She felt Pete put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Maybe you both should cool off before you talk." Dave said holding her closer to him. Pete glared Dave down but walked away. He knew if any one could talk some since into her it was Dave. Lainey turned to Terry.

"Man I could really use a drink." Lainey said. Terry nodded and brought her a glass. At once Pete took it from her. Lainey rolled her eyes as he took a drink and handed it back to her.

"What was that about?" Dave asked confused. Lainey sighed and glared over at Pete.

"I promised Pete that I'd stay sober tonight so that if he got stupid drunk, then one of us would be able to get us home." Lainey replied. "It was also part of the deal if he worked during the draw and I got it off."

Dave smirked and rubbed her back. "Maybe we should go for a walk."

Lainey smiled sweetly up at him. "I'll be fine. And I'm sure Pete will need you with what happened with Bovver."

Lainey squeezed his hand then walked towards the bathroom. She was about to go in when Pete walked out of the men's restroom. When he saw her he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her passionately. When he pulled away he held her face in his hands.

"Lainey I am so sorry." Pete said. He kissed her again and put his forehead against hers. "I love you more than anything. But I knew you'd say something and I didn't want to loose you."

Lainey turned away from him. "Pete... Is this what our life together is going to be like? Me protecting my family and you acting like an ass about it?"

Pete sighed heavily. "No love. Its not going to be that way."

"How can I believe you Pete?" Lainey asked holding back tears. Pete took her left hand in his and placed the ring back on her finger.

"Because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Pete replied. "I want us to be a family. Before you came I thought Steve was crazy for giving this all up for a woman. But now I see what he means. I'd give this all up if. You asked me to."

Lainey smiled up at him. "Good thing I'll never do that."


	20. Not Going Anywhere

Lainey was in the bathroom when she heard a ruckus out in the bar. She opened the door and was soon pushed back in by Dave. He looked a little frightened.

"Dave, what's going on?" Lainey asked.

"Tommy." Dave said grabbing her hand. "Come on. I gotta get you out of here before one of his thugs finds you."

He took the trash can and broke out the window then pushed her towards it. Lainey moved away from him.

"I'm not leaving without Pete." Lainey demanded, but Dave grabbed her arm. She was about to pull away when she realized how scared Dave really was.

"Lainey, I can't let them hurt you again." Dave said taking her to the window again. Before he helped her escape he kissed her knowing it would be the last kiss they ever shared. Lainey hugged him, then climbed out the window. She cussed when she landed on shards of glass scattered on the ground. She looked up expecting to see Dave behind her, but he wasn't there. She got to her feet and walked around to see the Abbey. She held her breath when she saw the bar on fire and men fighting all around. Some one grabbed her from behind and before she could scream they covered her mouth.

"Shh, Lainey its me." Mark said pulling her away. "Are you ready to come back now?"

Lainey nodded as she watched Dave get thrown out of the bar by one of the men she saw following her in Millwall. She needed to protect her family. And arresting Tommy seemed to be the best way to do it.

Pete looked around the boys outside of the hospital. Dave looked around him as if expecting to see some one and the next words out of his mouth made Pete's heart sink. "Where's Lainey?"

"Oh god... She was in the bathroom." Pete said but Dave shook his head.

"No mate, I got her out of there." Dave said. "Broke the bathroom window and she left. I thought she went around to find you. She was bound and determined she wasn't going to leave without you."

Pete got out his phone and called her phone. They were surprised to hear it ring from behind them. When they saw her Pete at once went to her and brought her into a hug.

"Where the hell have you been!" Pete demanded. He then saw the blood on her hands. "What the hell happened?"

"I cut my hands on the glass when I jumped out the window." Lainey replied. "What are you doing here?"

Pete paused for a moment. "Steve was stabbed in the throat by Tommy."

Lainey gasped and raced in side before Pete could stop her. She found Steve's room just as Shannon told him she was leaving.

Lainey walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked down at Steve with tears in her eyes.

"I'll make sure they get there safe." Lainey said. "Nothing will happen to them on my watch."

Steve shook his head at Lainey. He knew what she meant. She had gone back to the FBI. "Lainey, you could loose my brother over this."

"I only did it to protect my family." Lainey replied. "The FBI wants Tommy. Not the GSE. If I didn't go back, The FBI would take them all down as well. I'm GSE first."

"Take Shannon home for me." Steve said. Lainey nodded and took Shannon and Ben out of the room. She walked out ignoring the boys as she went. Her first priority was getting Shannon and Ben back to the states safely.

Pete walked into his apartment to find Lainey sitting on his couch. The moment she saw him she jumped into his arms. He held her close to him and buried his face in her neck. "I thought I lost you."

Lainey smiled and kissed his cheek. "I thought you knew me better than that. I would never leave you."

Pete took a deep breath and stepped away from Lainey. He took her left hand in his and took the ring off her finger. "Lainey, I want you to go back to the States with Shannon and Matt. Its just not safe for you to be here, let alone being my fiancée."

Lainey took the ring back from him and shook her head. "I know the risks of being your girl. And I know the risk of staying. I'm not going anywhere."

Pete shook his head. "Do you realize what they will do to you if they find you?"

Lainey smirked. "Pete, I'm an ex-FBI agent remember. Since I've already told every one about it, I don't have to pretend that I can't fight."

Pete raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that?"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "I was trained to fight in the FBI. I can take on some pretty big guys. I just pretended like I didn't know how to fight so you guys wouldn't ask questions."

Pete smirked. "Prove it."

"Pete I really don't want to hurt you." Lainey said. Pete gave her a yeah right look. Lainey shrugged. "All right then."

Lainey first went for a kidney shot Pete doubled over then Lainey some how flipped him on to his back. She straddled him with a smile on her face and then leaned down and kissed him.

Pete chuckled and got Lainey on her back. "Not bad."


	21. I Loved Them First

**AN: Ok so this has the end fight in it but i kinda changed it so I could put Lainey in it! Hope you enjoy! And starting in the next few chapters its going to be set between movies, then go into the second movie! Let me know what you think!**

Pete woke up and smiled seeing Lainey lying next to him. The covers barely covering her naked back. He leaned over her and lightly kissed her back. Lainey giggled but didn't move.

"Good morning Love." Pete whispered in her ear as he ran a hand down her back. He kissed her neck then moved over her. He kissed her neck again and Lainey let out a small moan. Pete smirked.

"That's my girl." Pete almost growled into her ear. Lainey smirked and and sat up on her elbows.

"If we get started now, we'll never make it to the fight." Lainey wasn't protesting, but with how things went the night before, they'd both be too warn out to fight.

"Lainey you're breaking my heart." Pete said with a dramatic sigh. He rolled off her and laid on his back. Lainey giggled and cuddled up to him.

"Well I didn't mean for you to stop." Lainey said with a seductive look.

"Damn how could Dave let you go?" Pete asked kissing her lightly on the lips.

Lainey smirked. "I never used my tricks on him."

Pete climbed back on top of her. "Then I guess I'm a very lucky man."

Lainey kissed his neck. "Very."

An hour later Lainey was sitting out side smoking. Pete was in the shower and she was fighting the urge to join him. She hugged his jacket close to her and lifted it to her nose. She loved his sent. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she loved it any way. Pete walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you coming with us?" He asked.

"I promised to take Shannon and Matt to the airport." Lainey said with a heavy sigh. She then handed Pete two pictures.

"Who's this?" Pete asked confused.

"The men that beat me." Lainey replied. "Seems that my father saw them do it. Bastard didn't even attempt to help me."

Pete tucked the pictures into his pocket. He knew Dave would want to see them. Those men wouldn't stand a chance with Pete and Dave knowing who they were. Lainey kissed him lightly and sighed.

"You be as careful as you can be." Lainey said knowing he would have to leave soon. Pete handed his car keys to her and nodded. They kissed one more time and Pete left. Lainey quickly got the rest of her things then headed to Shannon's house. But when she got there no one was home. Panicked Lainey called Shannon.

"He left Lainey!" Shannon answered her phone. "Matt went to fight."

Lainey sighed heavily. "You get back to the house. I'll go get him."

"No!" Shannon demanded. "I'm not leaving with out my brother!"

She hung up and turned off her phone. Lainey cussed under her breath and sped off. She just hoped she could beat Shannon there. When she pulled up she was too late. Shannon was already there. Lainey pulled up next to it and grabbed Shannon.

"Get into the car." Lainey demanded. Shannon pushed her away and called for her brother. "Damn it Shannon, if they figure out who you are they will kill you."

"I'm not leaving with out my brother." Shannon demanded.

"Hello girls." One of Tommy's men said walking up to them. Lainey pulled Shannon back and forced her into the car. She heard the car doors lock just in time. The man didn't seem to care about Lainey he was after Shannon and Ben. That was till Tommy called over to her.

"Lainey Lilly, have you seen what I've done to your little boyfriend?" Tommy asked pointing over to where Pete was. He was standing by a wall holding a limp arm. At the sound of her name Pete looked up with fear in his eyes. "I actually think I've made him more attractive."

Lainey rolled her eyes and slammed the other man's head against the window. She didn't do it with as much force as needed. He turned to her at once and threw her up against Pete's car. Before he could grab her again Matt knocked him to the ground.

"Lainey are you ok?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Just get Shannon and Ben out of here." Lainey demanded. Matt went to get into the car but was stopped by the man again. Lainey pushed him off her cousin and opened the car door for him. "Now Matt! Get her out of here!"

Matt got into the drivers seat and before he could drive away the guy threw Lainey over the car's hood. She heard Shannon scream as she tried to stand up. She waved Matt on and he sped away. The guy went after Lainey again but this time Bovver came to her aid.

"You should have gone with them Lainey!" Bovver demanded.

"You got him?" Lainey asked. Bovver nodded and Lainey quickly went to Pete's side.

"You should have gone with them." Pete said worriedly. Lainey kissed him as carefully as she could then headed into the fight. There were a couple men she needed to deal with. She found one getting beat by Dave.

"Good to see your not on the ground yet." Lainey said to Dave then kicked the guy's side. She was pretty sure she heard one of his ribs crack. "Next time you jump a girl you asshole, make sure she never finds out who the fuck you are."

Lainey kicked him again and blood came out of the man's mouth. Dave quickly pulled her away from him. "I think you proved your point."

"Why don't you prove a point to me Miss Lilly." Tommy said dragging her away from Dave. Before Dave could protect her he was jumped.

"What is so special about you Lainey?" Tommy asked grabbing her around the throat. "Why do all these men keep you around?"

Tommy looked her over then spotted the ring on her left hand. "Who's the lucky lad? Davie boy over there? Naw he would have fought harder to protect you? So who? Who would I break if I broke you?"

He head butted her and at once Lainey fell to the ground. Lainey held her head and waited for another blow from Tommy, but he got what he wanted. Pete called over to him. The next thing Lainey knew Pete was on the ground and Tommy was beating him with everything he had. Lainey got to her feet and pushed Tommy off Pete. Tommy let out an angry growl and began to stand till he heard the click of a gun.

"Touch him again, I blow your face off!" Lainey demanded. Tommy started to laugh at her till she shot a warning shot into the air. "Not so funny now is it."

In the distance Lainey could hear sirens. "I do believe you are under arrest Tommy."

Before any one could escape there were police cars every where. Lainey's father walked up behind her and smiled. "Good job sweetheart."

He then turned back to his men. "Take them all in."

"What!" Lainey demanded. "You promised the GSE members could go free as long as I got you Tommy."

"I lied." Carl Ham said with a smirk. "Get a bus down here for this one."

Lainey knew he was talking about Pete but at the moment she needed to settle something with her father. She raised her gun to his back and at once the other police pointed their guns at her.

"You son of a bitch!" Lainey screamed at him. "First you let me go down in New York. Then you watch as two of Tommy's men beat me. You black mail me to come back to the FBI to bring down Tommy and his firm, you black mailed Shannon and Steve and watched as Tommy and his firm burn the Abby and almost kill Steve. Why was I so stupid in thinking you'd keep your promise? I'm your fucking daughter Carl!"

"Put the gun down Lainey." Carl said rolling his eyes at her.

"Not till you let the members of the GSE go!" Lainey demanded as tears streamed down her face. Dave came up behind her and slowly lowered the gun.

"It's over Lainey." Dave whispered to her. "We're not afraid to go to jail. Don't make this worse for yourself."

"Take him into custody." Carl demanded. A cop came up behind Dave and put him in cuffs. Lainey bowed her head and walked up to her father and held out her hands. "What are you doing? Your FBI not one of these thugs."

"Your wrong." Lainey said finally looking up at him. "I'm GSE. If they go, then I go."

"I'm not arresting my daughter." Carl said as he started to walk away.

"I loved them first." Lainey said quietly. "West Ham till I die."

Lainey watched as they put Pete into an ambulance. Forgetting what she was saying to her father she rushed to Pete's side. He wasn't looking good at all.

"You stay with me Pete!" Lainey demanded as they drove off. Mark walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to him."


	22. Part 2

**AN: Ok so I think this will be the only chapter between movies because I've already got the second part planned out in my head and can't wait to start! And so this chapter is a little shorter! And I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed between movies but for my story its going to be like two years... I think. I'll let you know for sure at the beginning of next chapter!**

"Has any one heard from Lainey?" Bovver asked as the members of the GSE sat around the bar after Pete's funeral. At once every one looked over at Dave.

"Don't look at me. I haven't heard from her since that day." Dave said sadly. Lainey's disappearance was starting to make the group second guess her loyalty to the GSE. Most of them believed that she was an undercover fed. That she played them all. Even Dave was starting to believe it. If Lainey truly loved Pete, she wouldn't have missed his funeral.

"That bitch." Swill said causing every one to stare at him. He had been the only one coming to Lainey's defense since Red bailed them out.

"She could be cooped up some where." Terry said trying to keep the boys calm. The men snickered at him.

"Oh yeah, what makes you say that?" Bovver asked. He seemed to be the only one that noticed Terry's silence about the whole thing.

"She was pregnant." Terry replied. "How would you feel if you lost you fiancée and your unborn child the same day? Let alone feeling betrayed by her own father. And to top it all off she promised to protect the GSE. And made a promise to Steve that she'd get Shannon and Ben to the airport safely. If I were her I'd feel like a failure."

"Wait go back to the first thing." Dave said as his face began to turn pale. "Did you just say Lainey was pregnant."

Terry nodded. "Why do you think Pete purposed so quickly. Because she was pregnant with your child Dave. He didn't want you leaving Red and neither did Lainey."

Dave's face turned paler with every word out of Terry's mouth. "How did you know all this?"

"Pete told me." Terry replied. "Had me pretend to give her alcohol but it was usually juice or pop."

Dave bowed his head. "The night Pete accused Matt of being a jerno. Pete tasted her drink. He thought she was drinking something else. God I should have seen it."

Swill patted his friend's back. "Don't beat yourself up mate, she had us all fooled. But how did you know Lainey lost the baby?"

Terry sighed heavily. "Because Lainey went back to the States and found Shannon. She told Shannon everything, Shannon told Steve, and Steve told me."

"So you know where Lainey is?" Dave said in awe.

Terry shook his head. "She only stayed with Shannon for a the night. When she woke up the next morning, Lainey was gone. She hasn't heard from her since. And according to Shannon, Matt hasn't seen her either."

"Damn." Bovver said. "Where the hell is she?"

Carl Ham sighed as he watched his daughter do paper work at her desk. He had never seen her so depressed. Desk work wasn't her thing. She'd rather be teaching or running around undercover. Carl took a deep breath and sat down at her desk. Even though Lainey was ticked off at him, he did get her out of jail time and did help with one other request she made.

"What's wrong Lainey?" Carl asked.

"How come I can't go back?" Lainey asked. "You know how this makes me look to them."

Carl sighed. "Because it's not safe. There are still people out to get you. The GSE brought most of their members to the fight. Tommy on the other hand has more people loyal to him. People that do his dirty work."

Mark walked up to them with a smile. "We are asked back to England. They want a couple undercover agents to pose as guards in a jail. Apparently there is a big drug problem there."

Lainey shook her head. "I'm not going undercover. I always seem to get the worst end of it."

Mark smirked. "Are you sure? Its the same jail most of the GSE members are going to."

Lainey raised an eyebrow. "They haven't even been convicted yet. How do you know where they are going?"

Mark chuckled. "Did you not say you wanted to make sure they were safe? And that you'd leave again to make sure of it?"

Lainey nodded.

"Well I pulled a few strings." Mark replied. "You and I will be going in undercover for two reasons. To make sure the men are safe and to get the drug problem under control. But we have to be careful because no one who works there knows."

Lainey leaned back in her chair. "You're saying you got me off desk work."

Mark nodded. "Thought you'd enjoy getting back into the game."

"So when are we going back?" Lainey asked excitedly.

"Two weeks." Mark replied.

"But what about..." Lainey started and Mark sighed.

"Don't worry Lainey, we have everything covered." Mark assured her. Lainey sighed. How could those two men be so nice all of the sudden when they had ruined her life twice. And know they were doing there hardest to rebuild her life for the third time.


	23. Weston Hammer

Lainey walked into the jail knowing something had gone down the night before. Men watched her walk past as silent as could be. Usually there were a few cat calls. But that day it was like she was walking to her funeral. Lainey tried to shake the feeling as she walked into her office.

"Morning Jane." Mavis said with a nasty smirk. Lainey knew then that something had infact gone down. Lainey had only been at Tankersley for a couple of weeks, and already Mavis had it out for her.

"Morning Veronica." Lainey sneered back. Mark walked in holding an ice pack to his lip. Lainey looked at him and smirked. "Get beat up again did ya? Mate you need to grow a pair."

Mark glared over at her. Ever since he came to Tankersley, the inmates seemed to test him. He still hadn't proved himself to the inmates as a guard not to be messed with. Lainey on the other hand had proved herself the day she came. She had taken a baton to a man that jumped her in the rec room. The man was none other than Max. Ever since then Lainey was respected.

"Fuck off will ya." Mark growled. He sat down across from Lainey still glaring her down. Lainey had her hand lightly placed on her stomach and even though she wasn't showing yet, Mark knew it was because she was pregnant. He wasn't sure how far along she was, but she wasn't playing it very safe. Every brawl that went down she was there to break it up.

"So what's the news from overnights?" Lainey asked smiling as sweetly as she could over at Mark. When he didn't answer her she batted her brown eyes at him and pretended to flip her dark brown hair. Mark just rolled his eyes at her. Mavis glared over at her. She wasn't fond of the new guard. She was young. Couldn't be any older than 22. The girl was very attractive. She had told Mark a couple times about her hatred for her. Mark couldn't help but laugh. If the woman only knew that Lainey was actually a blonde with blue eyes the hatred would grow.

"Jane, I believe asking him that would be my job." Mavis almost growled at her. She then turned to Mark. "What's the report."

"We have six hooligans coming in from Millwall early this morning." Mark said. Lainey fell back in her chair almost flipping out of it.

"Is there a problem Jane?" Mavis asked annoyed.

"No. Sorry just. Lost my balance." Lainey said sitting back in her chair. Mark gave her a warning look.

"Names?" Mavis asked. Mark cleared his throat and avoided Lainey's eye.

"Paul Brown. Weston James, Doug Butcher, Bryce Hailey, Marc Turner and Tommy Hatcher." Mark replied. Lainey had to hold back a smirk. She was ready to make their lives at the prison a living hell.

"Jane, you will be in charge of bringing them in. Take Arthur with you." Mavis said then turned towards her. "Any day now Jane."

Lainey got to her feet and walked away happily. The last thing she wanted was to was stay in Mavis's presence more than needed. Arthur still had ten minutes to get to work so she decided to meet him at the entrance. As she walked through the halls she still felt like there was something Mark hadn't told her. Every one watched her closely. Lainey sighed and headed for the main entrance. If any one knew what it was about, Arthur would.

"What are you doing out here?" Arthur asked walking up to her. He liked the new girl. She was a breath of fresh around the place. Mark on the other hand seemed to be a Mavis minion. The only thing he disagreed with Mavis about was Lainey. The two seemed to bond as they job shadowed for the first week of their job.

"Your stuck with me today." Lainey said with a smirk. "We have six boys coming in from Millwall."

Arthur looked at her confused. "I thought the Governor put you on desk work till that baby of yours is born."

Lainey's jaw dropped open. "Well I guess Mavis didn't get that memo. And how the hell did he find out I was pregnant?"

Arthur smirked. "You don't realize it. But you give off that pregnant woman vibe. That and I do believe it was in your medical records."

Lainey sighed heavily. "Well, I should have seen this coming. I'll be on camera duty for the next three months."

Arthur looked down at her surprised. "You mean to tell me your six months pregnant."

Lainey rolled her eyes and nodded. "My mom never showed till her seventh month when she was pregnant with me. Then she blew up like a balloon."

"Well wont that be a fun month." Arthur said with a smirk. He chuckled at the fake hurt look Lainey had on her face and leaned up against the building. "So when do these new arrivals showing up?"

Lainey shrugged. "Mavis told me to get lost and you know me, wouldn't want to stick around longer than I had to."

Arthur smirked and pushed off the wall as the bus came in. Lainey took a deep breath. She hoped none of the men recognized her. If they did, she would be sent back to the states to do paper work. Lainey waked up to the bus with Arthur. They waited as the men walked off the bus and lined up infront of them. Arthur smirked down at Lainey. She tried not to look giddy as she turned towards the men.

"Welcome to Tankersley men. Your here for a reason, and if you behave in here we'll get along swimmingly." Lainey said. The men snickered. Lainey walked up to Tommy and smirked. "You think that's funny do ya?"

Tommy just smirked back at her. Before Arthur could stop her Lainey grabbed her baton and took a swing at Tommy. She hit him in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees. Lainey leaned down to him. "Now how funny do ya think it is? Move out boys. Follow Mason."

Arthur hid a smile as he stepped forward. "This way men."

Lainey walk behind every one and smirked when she noticed everything back to normal. Some one must have seen Lainey nail Tommy. She saw Max and his men standing in the doorway of the recroom when they walked by. He nodded slightly. Lainey nodded back. She turned back around and received an elbow to the face.

"Mother fucker!" Lainey demanded. She was lucky she remembered her accent or she would have given herself away. Next thing she knew some one was sitting on her.

"You think that baton makes you big and bad?" Tommy asked with a smirk. "Now who has the last laugh sweet heart."

Tommy didn't seem to care that the alarms had gone off and soon there would be more guards flooding into the room. He took her baton and raised it above his head. Before he has the chance to hit her, Lainey nailed him in the gut for the second time. She pushed him off her and got to her feet just as the other guards made it in. To Lainey's annoyance Mavis was one of them.

"Take him to his cell." Mavis demanded. Lainey wiped the blood from her lip and glared over at the woman.

"The bastard fuckin jumped me and all you do about it is send him to his cell!" Lainey demanded. "This is bull shit!"

"If you've got a problem with the way I run things around here then why don't you go talk to the Governor?" Mavis said with a smirk. "I believe he want to have a word with you. Something about disobeying a direct order to be on desk duty."

Lainey bit her tongue. If she didn't watch herself she'd forget her accent and Mavis would nail her for it. Taking a deep breath Lainey walked away. Slowly she found her way to the Governor's office as Mavis went to find Tommy.


	24. First Day Back Drama

"Its just not fair!" Lainey demanded as she sat down at her kitchen table. "This was suposed to help the GSE. But they wont even be coming to Tankersley. How am I suposed to help them this way? And instead I have fuckin Millwall boys! Then I get stuck doing desk work and camera duty! Two months worth of that kind of work is driving me nuts!"

Lainey's husband smiled at her and brought her a plate. "Babe you'll get through this. And in the long run you'll help the GSE. And don't. Give me that how do you know look. I'm your husband. And I know you better than any one."

Lainey smiled and took a bite of her green beans. She made a face and laughed. "Maybe you should stick with take out."

"Are you emplying I can't cook?" He asked throwing a green bean at her. Lainey nodded.

"Something like that." Lainey replied. She kissed her husband on the cheek and took her plate to the sink. A sharp pain hit her hard, almost causing her to double over. At once her husband went to her side.

"Lainey, that's the fourth one in less than five minutes." He said worriedly.

"I'm fine. The baby isn't due for another four weeks." Lainey said standing up straight. "See, all better."

Her husband didn't seem to believe her. "Grab your things, we are heading to the hospital."

Four hours later Lainey was holding her new born baby boy. She smiled up at her husband. "He has his father's nose."

A small tear ran down her cheek and her husband wiped it away. "He'd be proud of him. I just wish he could be here to see him."

Lainey smiled sadly up at him. "Yeah me too. Now what should we name this little angel?"

Her husband smiled down at the baby boy. "How about Mathew David?"

Lainey giggled. "Named after my cousin Matt?"

Her husband laughed. Lainey shook her head. She did love her cousin, but she wanted a name that meant something special she then smirked up at her husband. "I've got it. Weston Hammer."

Her husband chuckled. "Perfect. A name to make any GSE member proud."

"That poor child." Mavis said with a smirk on her face. It was Lainey's first day back from maternity leave, and her favorite topic of the day was making fun of Weston's name. "What kind of name is Weston Hammer? Sounds like you're begging for him to be beat up at school."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "The names are special to me and his father."

"I thought its farther died." Mavis said. She was just begging for a fight with the younger girl. "Or had he left you for a man? I can't remember. We have so many girl come and go from here, I could never keep the stories straight."

Mark shot Lainey a warning look. He could tell she was about to explode. Lainey glared over at Mavis. "His father died on a trip to the states."

"Or so you think." Mavis replied. She knew she was getting to Lainey, and she wasn't going to back down till the girl attacked. "I bet he's still alive. Bet he met some young yank and forgot all about little Jane Ham. How does that work by the way? Having a son named Weston Hammer Ham?"

Lainey almost snorted. "Ham is my maiden name. Weston has his father's last name."

"You mean to tell me you didn't take his name?" Mavis sneared. "Why's that? Because you think your too good for it? Or because you think Ham sounds better with Jane?"

"You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you." Lainey replied. Mavis was about to make a snide coment when the Govenor walked in.

"Good morning every one. Jane its so good to have you back. I do hope you have pictures of your little one." He said. At once Lainey brought out a couple pictures of the baby. One was of her husband holding him and the next was of him sleeping on her chest. "What a darling child. What did you name him?"

"Weston Hammer." Lainey replied proudly.

The Govenor gave her an odd look. "I take it your a West Ham fan? How does that work with Millwall boys here?"

Lainey swallowed nervously. "His father was a fan sir. Before he left for the states he begged me to name our child after the football team. That was the last thing we talked about."

"Oh Jane, I am so sorry." The Govenor said.

"Oh its ok. I have my husband now. And I would have never met him if Weston's father was still alive." Lainey replied. "But he looks so much like his father."

Mavis snikered. She had already called Weston an ugly little thing. So Lainey had a feeling she knew what was running through her mind.

"So is this handsome man your husdand?" The Govenor asked holding up one picture. Lainey nodded with a slight blush.

"Yes that's him." Lainey replied. Mavis looked at the picture and had nothing to say about it. She must have thought her husband was good looking.

"I'm guessing he's a yank." Mavis said taking a drink of coffee. Lainey rolled her eyes. She wasn't answering that question either. For some reason Mavis wasn't backing down even with him in the room. Lainey looked over her shoulder at Mark, but he wasn't saying a word. He had worked hard to gain Mavis's trust and if that meant bashing Lainey, then thats what he had to do.

"Jane, why don't you go let Max out of isolation. I believe he's been in there long enough." The Govenor said with a smirk. "I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior knowing you are back. But you had better grab Arthur. He should be on D block."

"Yes sir." Lainey said happily getting to her feet. She found Arthur and lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"You should be careful sneeking up on me." Arthur said as he turned towards her. "How's little Weston doing?"

"Growin already." Lainey said happily. "How bout I tell you about my little one on the way to isolation? Govenor is letting Max out."

Arthur smirked. "Then lets go. I'm sure he'll be wanting out by now."

"How long has he been in there?" Lainey asked.

"Been in and out since you left." Arthur replied. "Those Millwall boys have been causing trouble with him and his boys ever since."

Lainey sighed heavily. There was a good chance that Max and her 'Friendship' was over. She promised him and his friends protection if he helped her out later. Now there was a good chance that wasn't going to happen.

"So how is the hubby doing being a stay at home dad?" Arthur asked.

Lainey shrugged. "he hasn't complained yet. But this is only my first day back to the job. I'm sure he'll have a few things to say when I get home."

Arthur chuckled. "My wife hated being home with the kids."

"Yes, but I only have the one. You on the other hand have three." Lainey said with a giggle.

"You got me there. So how big was the little lad?" Arthur asked.

"Six pounds, four onces and twelve inches long." Lainey replied. She couldn't help but smile. Weston was the best thing to come from her GSE life.

"Such a little lad." Arthur said with a chuckle. "Was he born premachure?"

Lainey shrugged. "We thought he was. But he was born with no complications. Lungs fully developed and everything. Very heathy baby."

Lainey let Arthur unlock Max's door and at once Lainey realized how bad it had gotten when she was gone. Max started running his mouth and spit at Arthur.

"What the hell is that smell?" Lainey asked when Max stepped out. Max stopped at once and looked at her. "When was the last time you had a shower? Uh head out side, you got 35 minutes left and I think some fresh air will air you out.. Then hit the showers."

Max glared at Arthur when he walked past and stoped in front of Lainey. "Welcome back. Thanks for nothin."

He walked past her and Lainey sighed heavily. Know she was really going to have to work to get his respect again.


	25. Friendships

Lainey stood outside the football feild watching the game going on. She had her whistle at the ready knowing something would be going down. The way a few of them were pushing each other, it was bound to happen. She looked over her shoulder to see Tommy and a couple of his boys cornering one of Max's top boys. Rolling her eyes she made eye contact with Arthur to let him know he was on his own for a few minutes then walked up behind Tommy.

"You let Max know that there is a new top boy in this joint, and I wont have his girls screwing this up for me." Tommy demanded. He pushed the man up against the fence then found himself laying on the ground. Confused he looked up to see Lainey standing over him. He got to his feet and walked up to her. "You've got some nerve sweet heart."

"You don't scare me Tommy." Lainey said taking a step even closer to him. Tommy smirked and before Lainey could stopped him, he grabbed her whistle and baton as one of his men grabbed her around the waist.

"Do I scare you now?" Tommy asked with a smirk. Lainey smirked back and kicked him back into the picnic table. The man holding her tightened his grip as she fought to get free. Tommy got to his feet and wiped blood from his lip. He walked up to Lainey and hit her hard in the stomach. The man holding her lightened his grip a little thinking Lainey wouldn't be able to bounce back from a hit like that. But he was wrong. Lainey got free of him and punched him in the gut then as he bent over she kneed his face. She then turned on Tommy. Right before she had the chance to hit him some one blew the whistle and Two guards were taking Tommy away. Max's man looked at Lainey and nodded. He walked away and even though she saved him from a beating, she knew it would take a lot more to get on Max's good side.

Mavis walked up to Tommy's cell and knocked her baton on the door. He looked up at her as he tried to stop his lip from bleeding. "I thought you promised I'd never see the inside of this cell again!"

Mavis rolled her eyes. "What do you expect! You attacked a guard! I told you not to touch her. Bringing her down was my job. Yours is to destroy her little gang of hooligans."

Tommy glared the woman down. "There is something familiar about that little cunt that annoys me. It's like I've seen her before."

"I don't care if she reminds you of your fucking worst enemy!" Mavis demanded. "You leave the little bitch to me. I should be able to get you out in a few hours."

Tommy backed away from the cell door. "You better Mavis, or the deals off."

Max listened to his top boy explain what happened earlier that day with Tommy and his boys. Lainey really helped him out and took a beating to do so. As if Lainey knew she was the topic of the weight room, Lainey walked into the room. Max turned towards her for a second then looked away letting Lainey know he was willing to talk. She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"I heard you've been having some trouble with the Millwall boys while I was gone." Lainey said. Max set the weights down and looked up at her.

"So you've noticed. What is it to you?" Max asked.

Lainey smiled down at him. "They aren't exactly my favorite boys. Got some of my friends in trouble a while back. Lets just say, their pain is my gain."

"So you want to go back to before you left." Max asked and Lainey nodded. "Sorry Jane, getting a beating for one of my men doesn't make us even."

"What if I tell you I have the power to bring down Mavis and get you a transfer to a prison closer to your family." Lainey asked with a smirk. That seemed to spike Max's interest.

"Keep talking." Max said as he began to lift weights again.

"I know what Mavis's side job is, and I know your helping her. My offer is this," Lainey said leaning closer to him as if he had mouthed off to her. "At some point some men from West Ham will be joining us. Offer them friendship, and I'll get you and your boys transferred. And put in a good word. But I also need information on Mavis and her operation."

Max gave Lainey a confused look. "All we have to do is buddy up with your West Ham friends. There has to be another catch."

Lainey sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be as easy as she hoped. "One of the West Ham boys, is the father of my son. And Millwall is the reason they're in jail, and the reason my fiancée is six feet under."

Max looked at Lainey even more confused than he was before. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I know how bad you want out of here." Lainey replied. "And call me crazy, but I trust you."

Max smirked. "I'll take you up on your offer. I have seen how much you care for these West Ham boys. Your loyalty is impressive.

"There is one more thing." Lainey said and Max seemed to hold his breath. "The West Ham boys know nothin about me being here. So no mentioning who I am."

Max only nodded in response. He knew helping this girl would help him out in the long run. She seemed like a honest girl. Very loyal to her friends.

Lainey smiled then walked out of the weight room. She needed to talk to another under cover officer. She found him in the cafeteria watching the cooks.

"Good afternoon Jane." He said with a smile. "Things going well?"

"A lot better now." Lainey replied. He nodded knowing what she meant.

"Your order has been delayed again I am afraid." He said and Lainey sighed. By this rate the GSE boys would never get to Tankersly.

"For how long?" Lainey asked.

"A year minimum." He replied. "You shouldn't have put in such a big order."

"Can't help it." Lainey replied. "Thank you Carl."

Lainey walked away from her father knowing that he was doing his best to pull strings, she just wish he could do it faster.


	26. Goodbye Tommy

**Ok so its like 4:30 in the morning, and I'm up with the flu. So I figured I'd write a bit! Hope you all are feelin better than me lol and keep healthy, this years flu sucks! **

**AN: ok so i was rereading my last few chapters and realized i was being a little confusing. Lainey is known as Jane Ham, its her undercover name because Lainey Lilly is all over the papers. Carl and Mark still have the same name. And all three of them are faking british accents. Thats how no one knows they are amaricans. And yes i know the baby's name is worth a whole load of eye rolls for being too much, but thats kinda the point lol. Well hope you enjoy this update!**

Mavis couldn't believe what she was hearing, the Govenor was transfering Tommy to another prison for Jane's safety. Aparently the girl was a favorite of the Govenor. To Mavis's annoyance the girl was making it up the ladder very quickly. She was now right under Mavis. Same position as Arthur.

"Maybe if you wouldn't make a comment every time he passed, he wouldn't jump you." Mavis demanded as she tried to convince sending Tommy to another prison was a bad idea.

"Asking him to take his hands out of his pockets is protical Mavis." Lainey replied with a roll of her eyes. "The man has attacked other guards and many prisoners. He isn't just targeting me. Just last week he sliced Stewart's face open with a sharpened toothbrush handle. That I had conviscated only four days earlier. Now tell me how he got a hold of it."

Mavis rolled her eyes. "Jane, are you trying to say some one is helping him?"

Lainey shrugged. "Not at all Victoria. Why would you even bring that up? Do you know something we don't?"

The Govenor sighed heavily. "Will you two stop. Your grown women and this war between you two needs to stop. Don't think I have not realized you have this prison seperated into sides. Its bad enough that your doing it with the gurds, but the prisoners are starting to pick sides as well. If you two have a problem with eachother, figure it outside the walls of this prison."

"Sorry sir." Lainey replied looking down at her hands. Mavis rolled her eyes. Lainey was way too good at the innocent act.

"Now I don't want to hear of any more incodences involving the both of you." The Govenor said giving them both a stern look. "Tommy will be shipped out this afternoon. Mavis, see that he is ready. Now both of you out of my sight."

"Yes sir." Both woman said together. Lainey quickly got out of there. It was tecnically her day off and she didn't want to stay there any longer than necisary.

When Lainey got home she sighed heavily. Mark and her father were there. That was never a good sign. She walked in and sat down on the couch. Her husband brought Weston over to her and Lainey smiled. He was a very good father. "What are they doing here?"

"We need to talk about the GSE boys." Carl replied.

"What about them?" Lainey asked worriedly.

"We wont be able to get them out of the prison they are in." Mark said with a heavy sigh. "Your Dave is doing way too good of a job leading the group. None of them have been in trouble since they've been in."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Then we'll just have to make it imposible for them to behave."

Mark gave her a confused look. "What do you have in mind."

Lainey smirked. "Get some rival hooligans in there. Didn't I hear about some Chelsea blokes getting pinched recently."

"Blokes? Pinched?" Lainey's husband said with a slight smirk. "What have you boys done to my yank speakin wife?"

"We haven't done anything too her." Carl said with a smirk. "She's a master at accents. Remember, child star."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Can we get back to the problem at hand?"

"I thought he figured the problem out already." Mark said confused. "I'll work my magic and get the Chelsea boys shipped of to the same prison your boys are at."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "That's not good enough. If I have to work with Mavis much longer, I'm going to snap!"

Mark sighed. "I've done my best to get on her good side, but she still doesn't trust me."

Carl shook his head. "She doesn't trust me much either. But that Arthur Mason is getting wise. He's a very smart man. I'd be willing to offer him a job after this."

Lainey smirked. "Yeah, he's a good man. But if we don't get the boys there soon, Mavis will find a new head honcho to lead her little gang."

"She already did." Carl said shaking his head. "Some one called Marc."

"Big Marc!" Lainey yelled. Weston let out a small pout and at once Lainey started to rock him back and forth. "Great, he's worse than Tommy."

Carl snorted. "No way is he worse than Tommy. You were getting jumped almost every day."

"Yeah Tommy was bad. But everything he did was out in the open." Lainey explained. "Big Marc will jump were ther are no cameras. He's a sneak."

Mark cursed under his breath. "What ever you do, you will not go alone. I don't care if you have to take a prisoner. I don't want to find you beaten in a hallway."

Lainey's husband hugged her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You be as carefull as you could be. We need ya here."

Lainey smiled up at him. "I'll do my best."

Bovver rubbed his eyes then looked into the grocery store again. He could have swarn he saw Lainey. But then again he could have swarn he saw her yesterday and the day before that. Ever since he some how got out of jail time. He just knew Lainey was still around. Just as he was sure Pete wasn't dead. But of course his friends didn't believe him. They all figured he had gone over the deep end. Bovver had finally lost his mind.

But this time he knew it was Lainey. Her blonde hair, and blue eyes. And the kid on her hip. A little boy at least two years old. Bovver shook his head and kept walking. There was no way it was Lainey. She didn't have a kid. Bovver walked into the pub and took a seat. He needed a drink and he didn't care where he got it.


	27. Daddy Wants

Red sat across from Dave and smiled sweetly at him. She missed having her husband around. He had been in jail a little over two years and she missed him like crazy. The GSE men, that did not get arrested, did their best to take care of the house and making sure she was ok, but it wasn't enough.

"How much longer?" She asked. Dave sighed and took her hands in his.

"Hopefully not long." Dave replied. Red slowly took her hands out of his.

"What do you mean hopefully?" Red asked. "Last month you told me you only had a couple months left."

Dave took a deep breath. "One of the Chelsea men took down Ike. We can't let it stand."

Red shook her head. "West Ham till you die."

Dave smiled. "That's right. But enough about me, how are you?"

Red sighed. "I'm good. I received another check from Lainey."

Dave covered his mouth and looked away. It still hurt to think of Lainey as a traitor. Or the fact that she almost had his kid. "How much?"

"More than needed to take care of her dogs." Red replied. Even though Red didn't like the two dogs. Lainey did try to protect Dave. So Red took the two dogs in. "Actually, it's enough to pay off the house."

Dave shook his head. "Babe, maybe we should take it. She's sent check after check knowing we aren't cashing them. Was there a letter this time?"

Red shook her head. "Just the check. Just like the rest."

Dave ran a hand threw his hair and Red knew it was because he missed Lainey. Even though Red was his wife. His heart would some how always belong to her. "Terry talked to Bovver yesterday. He's not doing to well."

Dave looked up at Red confused. "What's wrong with Bovver?"

Red looked a little nervous. "He believes he's been seeing Lainey and Pete around town. Posing as a happy couple with a young boy around two years old."

Dave sighed. Bovver was having trouble with that for a while after the incident. He'd come to visit and go on about how he'd seen one of them. "Oh Bovver."

Red bit her lower lip. "they haven't changed a bit. The little boy looks a lot like Pete."

"You believe him?" Dave said confused. Red shook her head.

"No Dave... I've seen the couple he's talking about." Red replied. "Its not them. But its a very close match."

Dave sighed. "What the hell are we going to do with him?"

Red shrugged. "There isn't much we can do. Terry has cut him off, but you know Bovver. He just goes to a different pub. I don't know how much longer he can go on like this."

Dave took her hands in his and kissed them. "All we can do is pray he doesn't do something stupid."

Lainey walked down the isle of the grocery store with a heavy sigh. Her cart was full of food she had not picked out. She had told herself the last time that she would never take her husband and Weston to the store. They seemed to work against her every time. Her husband came walking around the corner with Weston in one arm and a case of beer in the other. Lainey couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them.

"We have enough booze at home." Lainey replied. Her husband smiled at her and Weston shook his head.

"Daddy wants it." Weston said giving her a smile just like her husband. Lainey rolled her eyes and taking that as a yes the beer was added to the cart. Weston held his hands out to Lainey and she took him from her husband. The moment he was child free he disappeared down the isle.

"I want to see you come back with some kind of healthy food or the beer goes back!" Lainey called after him. Weston giggled and laid his head on her shoulder. Lainey smiled down at him. He looked alot like his father. He had his father's hair color, nose, smile and laugh. But he had Lainey's eyes. Lainey lightly kissed his forehead and decided to stick a few things in the cart since her husband was off finding more junk food.

"Momma!" Weston exclaimed pointing at a man wearing a West Ham jersey. Lainey laughed and shook her head.

"Weston, its rude to point." Lainey said.

"Aw, but he'll never learn if you keep laughing at him." Her husband said this time his hands empty. "I think I've found everything I want."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Then lets get home. I've got the night shift tonight."

Her husband smirked and took Weston from her. "You hear that! That means boys night tonight."

Weston giggled and clapped his hands. "Football!"

Lainey rolled her eyes. "What are you teaching my son?"

Her husband lightly kissed her forehead. "Nothing that you haven't taught him already."

Lainey walked into her office to see Mark smiling at her. The night shift was the only time they were Mavis free. She refused to work a night shift with Lainey. Lainey thought after two years the woman would lighten up on her, but that wasn't the case. Whenever Mavis had the chance to pin something on Lainey, she did.

"What are you smiling for?" Lainey asked a little concerned. He usually didn't talk to her. Mavis finally let Mark into her circle of trust and talking to Lainey would get him tossed out of that circle in seconds.

"Your boys stood their ground." Mark replied. "They'll be here first thing tomorrow."

Lainey had to fight the urge to hug him. After two years the boys were finally on their way.

"But there is a problem." Mark said with a deep sigh. Lainey's heart fell. She should have known there was a catch. "They had to be split up. Swill, Ike and Paul will be sent to another prison. A good prison, Carl is transferring there in a week. He's no use to us here any longer. But Ned, Keith and Dave will be coming here."

Lainey bit her lip. She knew there wasn't much else she could do. If she tried to get the others transferred, red flags would go off. She'd have to live with knowing Carl would protect them. Lainey got to her feet and headed to J block.

"Jane, what brings you to J block?" Max asked with a smile when he saw her. Lainey couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling that if she had met half the guys in prison somewhere else, she'd be friends with them.

"My boys are going to be here in the morning." Lainey replied. Max smirked.

"Its about time, I thought you were just playing me." Max teased. "Any chance you could get a hold of a few of these supplies?"

He handed Lainey a piece of paper and Lainey glanced at it quickly. She giggled and handed it back to him. "If you want home cooked food just ask. I'll see what i can do about the other thing."


	28. Forever Blowing Bubbles

When Lainey got home she was surprised to find no one waiting for her. She quietly walked around the house, looking for her husband and son. She had to smile when she realized her husband was giving Weston a bath. She opened the door slightly to see Weston in the bath tub surrounded by bubbles. Her husband was sitting on the floor next to the tub. Weston was throwing bubbles at his stepfather and singing. Lainey couldn't believe what he was singing.

"I forever blowin bubbled, preddy bubble in da air. Day fry so hi till day hit da sky. And like my dweams they fade and die." Weston sang happily. Lainey walked into the bathroom with her hands on her hips. "Did you teach him that?"

Her husband turned towards her with a huge smile on his face. When he saw the look on Lainey's face the smile faded. "Honey, why would I do that? We both agreed not to tell him about the GSE till he was old enough. But he's Dave and your kid. It's in his blood."

Lainey sighed and smirked down at Weston. "I just don't see how he knew that song. I mean its bad enough his two favorite colors are Hammer colors."

Her husband laughed. "Honey, he's seen your tattoo. Maybe that's where he gets it from. He sees the colors on his mom and when he sees Hammer jerseys he figures it out. He is a smart kid."

"United!" Weston said then clapped his hands over his head. Lainey looked down at her husband.

"And how did he know to do that?" Lainey asked. Her husband sighed. "Fine. Last night we were watching a match and it flashed through some other matches. One just happened to be a Hammer match. He learned it then and has been singing it ever since."

"Good going." Lainey said with a smirk. Her husband grabbed her hand and pulled her down into his lap. She laughed as he started to tickle her and blow the bath bubbles in her face. Weston laughed and began to throw water on the both of them. By the end of it all three of them ended up in the bath tub. Lainey grabbed a couple towels and tried to get dry. "You boys are lucky I have another uniform. Cause I have to work again tomorrow."

Her husband smirked and pulled her once again into the bath tub. He smiled sweetly down at her then brought her close to him. He leaned into her and before his lips met her's, Weston started to giggle.

"Ewww, mommy get a room!" Weston said in a fit of giggles. Lainey looked at her son again the pushed herself away from her husband.

"Ok that one you can't blame on the TV." Lainey said with a smirk. "I know that came from you."

Her husband laughed and quickly wrapped Weston in a towel. "Thanks buddy, you keep getting me in trouble."

Weston giggled as Lainey's husband threw him over his shoulder and carried him out of the bathroom. "Night Mommy!"

"Night buddy!" Lainey called after him. She turned back around and groaned at the sight of the messy bathroom. The last thing she wanted to do was clean her house after working night shift. Lainey grabbed a couple towels and started to soak up the water on the wood floor. A couple seconds later her husband walked into the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her lightly on the neck.

"Lain, go to bed. I'll clean this up." He whispered into her ear. Lainey turned in his arms and put her arms around him.

"Are you sure?" She asked knowing she wanted him to say yes. He smirked and nodded his head. Lainey smiled and lightly kissed his lips. "Good."

She handed him a few more towels ands walked out of the bathroom. Her husband was usually very sweet like that, but lately he was doing everything for her. She knew why. He was worried about her going back to Dave and breaking up their happy little family. Lainey didn't even trust herself around him. Two years may have been enough time for her to move on. But not the way things ended with them. And not with the fact that Dave was Weston's father.

Lainey stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed into bed. She could hear her husband cleaning up the bathroom and smiled. He was actually putting some effort into cleaning. She cuddled under the covers and a few minutes later he walked into the bedroom. When he saw Lainey was only in her underwear he smirked and took of his shirt. Lainey winked at him and he slipped out of his pants.

Max winked over at Lainey. She would soon find out that her friends didn't get transferred the day before but would be arriving soon. Lainey was a little confused since he winked. It was there code. Wink meant they needed to talk later because something didn't go as planed. A smile meant everything was good. Ignoring her meant there was trouble brewing and she needed to keep her distance. She walked into her office to see Mavis smiling. That scared her more than anything. If Mavis was smiling that early in the morning then something bad was about to happen.

"Jane, I need you in D block. We have three new inmates coming in today." Mavis said then turned to Arthur and Mark. "You two come with me. These hooligans always cause trouble."

Mavis walked away with Mark and Arthur not far behind her. Lainey sighed and made her way down to D block. She was glad to be working when her boys came in, but she still wasn't liking the smile on Mavis's face. When she got there she saw Carl waiting on her.

"Figured you'd be nothin but smiles today." he said as they waited for the inmates to exit their cells. Lainey mearly shook her head. Carl sighed and nodded at one of the other guards who started to lead the men outside. Lainey stood back as her father and a couple other guards checked them for any weapons or contraband items.

"Why can't we ever get frisked by Jane?" one inmate asked eyeing Lainey. Lainey just rolled her eyes. He was on of Max's men and knew Lainey wouldn't do much about his flirting.

"Because I'm not here for your pleasure. Get stuffed then."

Lainey pushed him ruffly out side knowing he was one that held Max's cell phone, and he wasn't going to be patted down by Carl. He nodded slightly and walked out into the yard. Lainey stood aside as the rest of the prisoners got searched then headed back inside. She needed to get the boy's rooms ready. She walked into the cell and looked around to make sure no one was around, then did what she needed to. When she left, it was just in time. She headed out to the yard just as Mavis walked in with the boys.

"Jane, you were supposed to be out there a long time ago. What the hell are you doin in here?" Mavis asked.

"Sorry Veronica, I'm on my way back out." Lainey said and quickly headed out. She didn't even look back at them. She wasn't ready to see Dave just yet.


	29. Still In Love With Him

Lainey stepped between Dave and Big Marc. She should have known Mavis would have tipped them off. Marc just smirked at her as Dave and the other boys were being held back by the other guards.

"I should have known you were a friend of theirs." Marc sneered. "Watch your back Mrs. Ham. And don't get in my way."

Arthur rolled his eyes and shook his head at Marc. "We don't take sides. Get back our you will be detained."

"No, go a head Marc, threaten me again. I would love to throw you in isolation." Lainey said with a smirk. He walked away to Lainey's annoyance. For some reason she had a feeling Marc had something bigger planed for her and the GSE boys.

"Go stand guard. I'll take the boys to see the Governor." Arthur said. Lainey sighed and walked away. It was better that she did. The last thing she needed was for one of them to recognize her too soon. But luck wasn't on her side that day. A couple seconds later a fellow guard came and told her she was wanted in the Governor's office. Lainey sighed heavily and headed to the office. When she got there the boys were leaving the office.

Dave didn't seem to notice her but Ned sure did. He gave her an odd look then kept walking. Lainey walked into the office to only be shooed out by the governor.

"I need you with those new boys." The Governor demanded. Lainey bowed her head and headed back. She found them in the hall.

"Thought you were called into the office." Mark said in surprise.

"No seems like these lads are my priority today." Lainey replied. Keith went to look over his shoulder at her but Lainey wasn't having it. "Eyes front. There's no need for you to be looking back here."

"Sorry Miss. Guess my curiosity got the better of me." Keith replied. Lainey sent Mark to the pitch and walked the boys back to their cells. As they were heading Lainey stood back hoping to be out of their sight. But she was wrong. Dave turned the last minute to get a good glimpse of her. His eyes lit up a bit, but it quickly went away and he walked into his cell. Lainey let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Dave seemed to look even better than he did the last time she saw him. She realized then he was going to be trouble for her with out him even knowing it.

Dave went into his cell with a heavy sigh. How could they be sent to a jail where Millwall boys were also doing time. The last thing he wanted was more trouble. He wanted to do his time and get home to his wife. Keith sat down next to Dave as Ned stood in the door way.

"This is bull." Ned said crossing his arms. "At least Tommy isn't here."

"I wouldn't hold your breath mate." Dave said with another heavy sigh. "With our luck, he's around here somewhere."

He looked up at Ned and saw he was looking past him. Dave looked down at his pillow and saw something hidden under it. "What the bloody hell is this?"

He pulled it out from under the pillow to find a picture. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a picture of him, Lainey, Pete and Bovver. Swill had snapped the picture the day. Lainey cut her hair and died it blonde. It was the only picture he and Lainey were in together.

Dave turned the picture over to see Lainey's handwriting.

_Stick in there. _

"Stick in there." Dave said then handed the picture to Keith. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ned shook his head. "You really think Lainey wouldn't find away to look out for us? I bet she's been keeping tabs on us the moment she got back to the states."

Dave glared over at him. "Then why hasn't any one heard from her. She only sends money. No note, no phone calls."

Ned sighed. He knew Dave still had feelings for Lainey. "I got a note too."

Dave looked at him in surprise. "What did yours say then?"

Ned took a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed over to Dave.

Dave read it and with a roll of his eyes handed it back. "Take good care of him? What, does she think I'll do something stupid in here?"

Keith smirked. "I think she meant me, mate. Did you see that young guard watching me?"

Dave smirked. "Good luck with that one. She didn't seem to want to be around us. Did you see her avoiding us the moment we got here. I'm telling ya, there is something up with that one."

Ned shrugged. "She looks fucking familiar mate. I could have sworn I've seen her before."

Dave licked his lips and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah I thought that for a moment as well. There is something about that one."

Keith climbed up to his bed and picked up his pillow finding a letter as well. He laughed and when he read it then sent it down to Dave.

"No Keith, I don't mean Ned look after you... Unless its needed." Dave said with a laugh. He shook his head and smiled. She knew them to well.

Lainey walked into her house and went straight to the couch and laid down. Her husband walked in from the kitchen and smiled.

"Long day?" He asked. Lainey nodded, but knew he would know she was lying. She just didn't have the heart to admit she was still in love with Dave. Her husband came and sat down next to her and lightly kissed her forehead.

"Babe, I know you still love him." he said with a sad smile. "Its going to be hard for you to be around him. And I just want you to know that when you come home. I'm here for you. And so is Weston... Except for right now. He's sleeping."

Lainey smiled up at her husband. "Thank you. I just wish this wasn't so hard. But I know he still thinks of me as a traitor. I think that's the hardest part."

Her husband chuckled and kissed her nose. "You make me smile Little Lainey. Your starting to sound more and more British by the day. I hardly hear an American accent."

Lainey looked at him funny. "But I'm not using a British accent now."

Her husband laughed and got to his feet. "Babe, you haven't talked like an American for at least a year now. Every once in a while I hear you use it."

Before Lainey could answer Weston walked into the room. "Mommy!"

He rushed over to her and sweetly smiled at her. Lainey looked down at him sadly. The more she looked at him, the more he looked like Dave. Lainey even caught him sticking out his tongue or licking his lips like Dave used to do. As if Weston knew she was thinking about it, he stuck his tongue out a bit. Lainey hugged him and lightly kissed his forehead.

"Weston, what am I going to do with you. You act more like your daddy everyday." Lainey said and her husband chuckled.

"I know what you mean. He does something and I have no clue where he picks it up." he said. "Come on Weston, lets get you back to bed. Mommy needs to get some sleep as well.


	30. Do With It What You Will

**AN: So this chapter is a little short. I tried writing when I was at work like usual but my coworker kept bugging more than usual so i couldn't concentrate. So sorry again. ok so the little bit about Weston licking his lips and sticking his tongue out in the last chapter was a little fun thing I had to put in there. Lol Ross McCall seems to have a habit of doing those exact same things. My friend Maci and I have actually counted how many times he does it in the 1st Green Street movie. 13 I believe it was. I haven't counted how many times in the second movie because i watch it on youtube on my phone. Don't see him very well but what i could see was that in part 1 and 2 he does it 6 times. He also does it in Band of brothers. I can't get over it for some reason its cute to me lol. That and Ross McCall is number 6 on my hot guy list lol. So i had to put Weston doing it in the story lol. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

Carl leaned up against the building as he watched Lainey on the other side of the pitch. In a couple days he would be transferring to the other prison where the other GSE boys were taken. He didn't want to leave Lainey there with out back up. But Lainey wouldn't let him stay. She needed to know the other boys were safe as well. As if she knew he was thinking about her, Lainey walked up to him.

"I'm not sure I can do this." Lainey admitted. "I can't stand seeing him and not being able to talk to him."

Carl smiled at her. "It was your choice to keep it from him. You can tell him any time you want."

Lainey sighed then perked up a bit. She turned to her father with a puzzled look on her face. "Have I lost all my American accent?"

Carl smiled. "You have to think about it then yes. I've noticed that a long time ago. But even as a child you were infatuated with the British accent. Don't you remember doing some movies over here?"

Lainey looked over at him confused. "I did movies over here?"

Carl nodded. "You were only three. It was your mother's idea. After the first movie you were automatically asked to do two more. Then after that you were asked to do a lot more. But your mom thought it was too much for a child so young."

Lainey shrugged it off. She had a copy of every movie she and her mother was in. But she had never actually watched them. It was a part of her past that she liked to keep as a memory and not bring back by watching the movies.

"I'm going to be transferring in a couple of days." Carl said bringing them back to the beginning of their conversation. "Is there any thing you'd like them to know?"

Lainey nodded. "Let them know that I'm sorry I couldn't help them out more. And that I'll be waiting at the gate when they get out."

Carl nodded. "I'll let them know."

Lainey walked away and walked over to Max and his men. She looked around and when she knew no one was watching she took out a plastic baggie with chocolate chip cookies inside. Max smiled and took the bag.

"These don't look home made." Max said with a smirk. Lainey smirked back at him.

"They are. I'm just good with making cookies." Lainey replied. "And i have a picky eater at home."

"Young children will be that way." Max replied and Lainey smirked.

"I was actually talking about my husband." Lainey said. "My kid eats like his father. Will eat anything I set in front of him."

Max chuckled a bit. "So which one is the boys father?"

Max nodded towards the three men walking up to the picnic table sitting in front of them.

"the small one." Lainey replied. She then turned away. Max could tell she still had feelings for him. And if she wasn't careful others would notice as well. "There is something else I got to tell you. At nights I'm going to need the phone that Nathaniel has. Carl is transferring to another prison and I don't trust the other guards to let him get through the search with it."

Max shook his head. "What am I to do the days you don't work. Or that you come in late?"

Lainey bit her lower lip. "I'll get back to you on that then. I have two more days to figure this out."

Max nodded. "So why not tell him you are here? I'm sure he'd like to know he's got a friend. With Marc here he'll need it."

Lainey looked down at her feet then back up at Max. "I'm a traitor in his eyes. He doesn't even know he has a son."

Max nodded again. "I need an excuse to befriend him. He might get a little suspicious if i bring up a conversation out of the blue."

Lainey smirked. "He's a pilot."

Lainey walked away knowing she had spent way to much time with them already. Mavis was manning the camera's and had been trying to prove an inappropriate friendship between her and Max. Lainey was pretty sure she had just given her one.

Now it was Lainey's turn to watch the cameras. She walked into the office and Mavis had a smile on her face.

"Did you have a nice chat with Max down there?" Mavis asked. Lainey just shrugged. "That depends on if you saw the two inmates beating on Gregory in the rec room that I just broke up."

The smile faded from Mavis's face. Lainey just smiled bigger. "I take that as a no since it didn't come over the speakers."

Mavis stood and walked up to Lainey. "Now listen here. This is my prison. Whatever I say is what is going to happen. I don't need you coming in here and screwing everything up for me."

Lainey just smirked. "My dear Mavis, I may not open my legs to get farther in my job, but your threatening me isn't going to scare me off. Now let me do my job. And I'll let you do yours."

Mavis gave the girl an odd look. "What does that mean?"

Lainey shrugged. "Do with it what you will."

Mavis walked away a little confused. But she had a new respect for the girl. If she was willing to turn her back on whatever Mavis was doing, then Mavis would have to think about doing the same with her.


	31. Out For West Ham Blood

Mavis looked at the clock and knew soon the garbage would be getting picked up. It was the best time to test out what Jane had meant. Usually she sent the girl to do an odd job, but not this time. She smirked over at the girl and received a roll of the eyes. Apparently the girl hadn't meant truce.

Lainey sighed and waited for Mavis to send her some where else. It usually happened around that time. She wanted Lainey out of that office. And Lainey preferred it that way. Mark got the inside scoop on the office business. Lainey was just there to protect her boys. But on this day, Mavis seemed to want to test Lainey. See what she really meant. That would come in handy for Lainey. Let the woman believe she was safe doing what ever it was she did when Lainey was around. That way Lainey could do her own thing. She had almost been caught slipping one of Max's men a new cell phone after his got confiscated during the night. Lainey knew Mavis had been watching the cameras.

Marc's right hand man came in and took Lainey's trash first. He looked Lainey up and down with a smirk on his face. A smile a child would get when he had a secret he couldn't wait to spill. Mavis then took a minilla envelope out of her desk and placed it in her trash. She smirked over at Lainey. She had turned her head as if she hadn't seen a thing.

Arthur seemed very confused. Mavis knew better than to do something like that in front of Lainey. But when he saw the girls reaction, he started to believe Mavis had gotten the girl on her side.

After the man left Lainey got to her feet and walked over to Mavis. She brought a chair over and sat next to her. "Any chance you will put me on chapel duty? I'm not in the mood to be kicked around today."

Mavis thought about it for a moment. "Go ahead."

Arthur watched the girl walk away then looked at Mavis. "Have a change of heart with Ham have we?"

Mavis shrugged. "Don't you have some place to be right now?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and walked out of the room to find Lainey still in the hall way. "What was all that about?"

Lainey shrugged. "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. I'm just diddling my time."

Arthur smirked. "You be careful with that one. She's not scared to take you down."

Lainey nodded. "Don't worry about me. I'm a tough little cookie."

Lainey walked away knowing that a little break from Dave and his friends is what she needed. She was struggling with her feelings already. She had a feeling this job was going to get harder by the day. Arthur had already told her that Ned's cell mate was going to be sent to isolation. He wasn't sure what it was about, but Lainey had a feeling it was for protection from Marc and his men.

Lainey stood up against the wall of the chapel and let out a sigh of relief. She was West Ham boys free for a little while. But it wasn't long enough for her liking. She was only there for at least ten minutes when in walked Ned, Keith and Dave. They took a seat in the pew. They all three looked around their surroundings and all three spotted her. Each one had a different reaction to her. Dave gave her a small nod then looked away. Keith gave her a small wink and Ned smirked at her. Lainey rolled her eyes and looked away. She could have sworn she heard Keith say something about making her blush. Lainey glared over at him which caused Dave and Ned to chuckle.

Lainey had trouble not smiling at them. All the memories of the good ol' GSE days flooded back to her. She missed those days. And hopefully after this was all over things could go back to that.

Lainey moved a little closer to the men so she could hear what they were saying. She was glad to find out that jail hadn't changed them much. They were the same men she remembered except Dave was taking on the leader role.

Keith smirked and nudged Ned. "Look, she can't get enough of us. She's moving closer."

Ned smirked. "It was my smile."

Dave smirked and glanced over at Lainey. She was pretending not to listen but he could tell she was. She felt his eyes on her and glanced up at him. That look almost caused him to loose his breath. He shook it off and turned his attention back to his friends.

"I think I'm loosing my mind being locked up in here." Dave said shaking his head. "I swear I thought that guard was Lainey."

Keith smirked. "That's because she had long brown hair when we first met her."

"She looked better as a blonde." Ned said with a smirk.

Dave shook his head. "No, she looked better as a brunette."

His friends smirked. Ned nudged Keith. "See I told he liked Lainey from day one."

Keith shrugged. "We all knew it. But he was too much of a pussy to admit it."

"Pete took dibs on her." Dave said with a shrug. "I mean she dyed and cut her hair for him."

Keith shook his head. "She didn't do it for a him. She lost a bet to him."

Dave gave him a funny look so Keith explained. "They made this stupid bet on Shannon being pregnant. What Lainey didn't know was that Pete already knew she was. So he told her if she lost she would have to cut her hair and dye it blonde."

Lainey smirked and looked away. She remembered the smug look on Pete's face when she lost that bet. He even had the hair appointment already set up. Even paid for it. But she never knew Pete had liked her back then. Know she was wondering if the blonde hair was a way to keep Dave at bay.

Lainey tensed when she saw Marc and his boys walk in. She forgot the conversation the boys were having and focused on the Millwall boys. Marc saw her but smirked at her presence. He didn't seem to care she was there. He was out for blood and didn't seem to care who saw.

He sat down behind Keith and Lainey at once grabbed her baton and radio.

"Need some guards in the chapel." Lainey said over the radio. "Something is about to go down."

"We're still figuring out the tuffle out on the pitch." A fellow guard replied to her. "We'll send men as soon as we can."

Lainey rolled her eyes. Her plan to stay out of a tuffle wasn't going to happen. She smirked at the fact that Dave was keeping his cool. He was a very good leader. He told his friends it was time to go, but Marc wasn't having it. When Keith went to stand, Marc kicked him hard in the face. Lainey rolled her eyes.

"Guards to the chapel at once! Fight has broken out!" Lainey demanded over the radio. She got to her feet and jumped the closest Millwall man. She hit him hard in the side causing him to buckle over. She then put her attention on Ned who was the closest West Ham boy. She walked up behind Ned and attempted to pull him off the man he was fighting. Ned pushed her away. Lainey rolled her eyes and put him in a hold.

"Knock it off Ned. I'm not in the mood to put up a fight." Lainey growled in his ear. He froze. He knew that voice. Even with the accent.

"Lainey?" He asked in awe.

"Its Jane Ham here. Now shut up and pretend to fight against the hold." Lainey demanded. Ned fought against her a bit as other guards stormed the chapel grabbing any inmate they could.

"What are you doing here?" Ned asked still pretending to fight.

"You really think I was going to sit back and let you boys rot in jail?" Lainey asked with a smirk. "Who do you think sent the Chelsea boys to the last jail you were in? Who do you think recommended your transfer her. And who do you think got Tommy transferred before you boys arrived."

Ned chuckled a bit. "Nice pick of a prison. Couldn't you have gotten rid of the other Millwall cunts?"

Lainey his a smirk. "I'm under cover here Ned. My hands are tied in a few places. Millwall caused to many problems in their last prison. So they got sent here. That was out of my hands."

Mavis walked into the chapel and ordered them to let Marc go. She smirked over at Lainey and walked out.

"I take it she's not a friend of yours." Ned said as Lainey started to lead him out side.

"What was your first clue?" Lainey said sarcastically. "Know no running off to your buddies and telling them who I am. I only told you so you would stop fighting."

Ned smirked. "You got it Lain."

Lainey let him go as Arthur took him and the other men away. Lainey sighed and headed towards the office. Even though she wasn't looking forward to seeing Mavis right after what happened, she knew she had to. She walked into the office and sure enough Mavis smirked at her.

"Thought you wanted to stay out of the fighting today." Mavis teased.

"Yeah well, it seems to follow me." Lainey said rubbing her face. "Please say you're assigning me to. A low key spot."

Mavis smirked again. "No can do. Head on down to the weight room."

Lainey sighed and headed off towards the weight room. She wasn't surprised to see Max and his men there. Lainey stood across from Max, her back towards the camera.

"I heard there was a fight in the chapel." Max said raising his eyebrow.

"News travels fast." Lainey said with a sigh. "What have you heard?"

"That your West Ham boys jumped Marc." Max replied with a smirk. "But I have a feeling it was the other way around."

Lainey nodded. "Marc has a thirst for West Ham blood."

Max chuckled a bit. "It's only going to get worse. Are you ready for this? Or are you rethinking your choices?"

Lainey shrugged. "I've let Ned know who I am. In time I'll let the others know."

Max nodded. "Good luck with that Jane."


	32. Not So Perfect

Swill sat down at the table and wondered who would come and visit him. Ever since he got arrested he didn't have many visitors. The members of the GSE that didn't get arrested hadn't visited him once. But that was on orders of Lainey. The more members that came to visit the more dangerous it was for him. So he was surprised to see the blonde girl who walked into the room. Know he knew how they got a private visiting room.

"Lainey!" Swill said getting to his feet the guards in the room at once grabbed him but Lainey shook her head. They hesitated to let him go, but decided pissing off a FBI agent wasn't the best idea.

"You boys can step out of the room now." Lainey said and practically pushed both boys out of the room. She then smiled and turned towards Swill.

"How's it going Swill?" Lainey asked giving him a hug. She then playfully rubbed his bald head. "What's up with the head man? I liked your curly locks?"

Swill smirked. "I'll grow them back for our Lainey."

Lainey giggled and held her left hand up. "I guess no one has heard."

Swill grabbed her hand and stared at the wedding band on her ring finger. "Your married... That seems a little fast."

Lainey bowed her head. "Well my boy needed a father. And my husband was there for me."

Swill was taken back. "You have a kid!"

Lainey smirked and took out a picture from her jacket pocket. She handed it to Swill and he smirked.

"I thought you lost Dave's baby in the fight." Swill said. He looked up at Lainey and smirked when Lainey opened her mouth to deny it. "Lainey, that kid is like a miniature version of Dave. What's his name?"

"Weston Hammer." Lainey replied.

"Nice name." Swill replied with a smile. "So what are you doing here? No one has seen you since you left."

Lainey sighed. "I've been busy with my under cover job and raising my son and training my husband."

Swill chuckled. "Wow you haven't changed a bit."

Lainey smiled at him and the room was silent for a moment. Lainey bit her lip and looked around. "So... I heard Bovver is having some trouble. Have you heard any thing?"

Swill shook his head. "You'll have to talk to Red or Terry about that one. Last time I heard he thought he saw Pete in a store. But that was a couple weeks after I got in this place."

Lainey sighed and took another picture out of her pocket. "Can I show you something that you promise to keep to yourself."

Swill nodded and Lainey handed him the picture. Swill gasped when he saw it.

"My god your husband looks a lot like Pete." Swill said in awe.

"That's because that is Pete." Lainey said taking the picture back. "He went into protective custody the moment he made it to the hospital. That's why some of the Millwall boys got harder sentences. Like Tommy. He and I were the protected whiteness' in their trial."

"Why the hell did you fake his death?" Swill asked sounding very upset.

"Because Millwall was will after him. When he got to the hospital there were two attempts on his life from two of Tommy's thugs that didn't go to the fight." Lainey replied. "He didn't even know we faked his death till we got him shipped to the states. And I'm so sorry for not being able to get you out of jail time. I tried so hard."

Swill sighed. "Don't be sorry. You tried and you've done your best to keep us safe since we got into jail. Your dad told us everything."

"So you're not mad?" Lainey asked sadly.

Swill took her hands in his and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "We could never be mad at you. You're the GSE girl. Our good luck charm."

Lainey smirked. "I'll go check on Bovver later this week."

Swill smirked. "Go easy on him."

Lainey nodded. "I will. And you stay out of trouble. I want to be waiting at that gate for all three of you boys."

Swill nodded and gave Lainey a hug as she headed out to leave. The guards went back in side and grabbed Swill. Lainey glared them down as they got a little rough with him.

"Easy boys. No showing off for the cute FBI agent." Lainey teased. "He'll be a good boy."

The guards lightened their grip and lead Swill away. Lainey smirked at herself and walked out to her car. Waiting on her was Pete and Weston.

"That didn't take very long." Pete said with a smile.

"Bovver thinks he saw you two years ago." Lainey said with a heavy sigh. "He's not doing well."

Pete sighed. "I knew this was going to be hard on him. You should have let him go to jail with the others instead of giving him a deal. At least the rest of the men could have helped him out."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Yes, but I didn't believe he could survive in jail for long. He would have pissed off the wrong person and shanked by now."

"The others would have had his back." Pete demanded. Lainey could tell he was trying not to raise his voice at her.

"Then they'd all be in jail longer. And I'd be under cover even longer." Lainey explained.

"Is that what its about? Get your job over and done with? Is this whole thing about you?" Pete demanded causing Weston to whimper a bit. Pete clinched his teeth and drove off. Lainey and he had never fought in front of Weston. Or fought at all. They seemed to have the perfect life, but he knew it was all a lie. Lainey was still in love with Dave. He was mad at her for faking his death. She blamed herself for the GSE's arrest and He blamed her for Bovver's spiraling down fall. They just didn't talk about their problems.

When they got to their house Lainey quickly took Weston in side and laid him down for his nap. When she walked out to the living room, Pete was waiting on her.

"So know that I know what you really think of me let me tell you a few things." Lainey demanded in a hushed voice. "I didn't want this to go dragging on so that we could get back to our lives! The faster the boys are out of jail the quicker we can tell them that you're alive! Know lets see what you have to say to that!"

"I didn't want this life!" Pete demanded. "Married to a woman who is still in love with another married man! Or raising one if my best mates kids! This isn't me! This shouldn't be my life!"

Lainey took a step back as she held back tears. "Then why did you ask me to marry you? If you didn't want this way propose?"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Because I thought I loved you. I thought that's what I wanted back then. A wife that understood my life."

"You thought you loved me?" Lainey said and backed away as Pete attempted to grab her hands. He knew he just made a very big mistake. "Go back to that life then. Go back to the GSE. Go back to West Ham. But you remember this, if it wasn't for me, you'd be long dead by now."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Don't over dramatize this. I would have made it. Isn't that's why you got the ok to transfer me to the states? Because I would have made it."

Lainey bit her lower lip and slapped him hard across the face. "I got you out of West Ham because there were two attempts on your life! That's when I faked your death. Because I knew it would keep happening as long as you were there. I couldn't let you die because I loved you first!"

Lainey turned away and started to walk away but Pete grabbed her arm. "How can I believe that, when you told Dave that exact same thing?"

Lainey took her arm out of his grasp. "Because I'm not good enough for you! That's why. You wanted a woman to be ok with your life style. All I wanted was to settle down. I hope you enjoy the couch tonight."

Lainey walked away and Pete sighed heavily. He knew this would happen eventually. But he let his anger get to him. He really did love Lainey. More then any thing. He walked to the bedroom door and knocked. Lainey opened the door and threw a pair of boxers and a shirt at him.

"There are blankets and an extra pillow in the linen closet." Lainey said and shut the door on him again. Pete sighed and knocked on the door again.

"Lain, your wrong. You are good enough for me." Pete said softly. "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't want to settle down with you. The moment I saw you, I knew you were my Shannon."

Lainey opened the door with her arms crossed. "Your what?"

Pete smirked. "My Shannon. My brother found your cousin and gave every thing up for her. When I found out you were pregnant, I knew I couldn't let you go. I wanted what my brother had."

Lainey rolled her eyes. "Don't even try to sweet talk yourself out of this one. You're still sleeping on the couch."

She then smirked. "But I wish I had a tape recorder, because no one would believe Pete Dunham wanted to settle down with little ol' me."

She shut the door on him and he smirked. "I love you two Lainey."

Pete turned around and froze when he saw Weston peeking around his bed room door. He looked like he had been crying.

"You heard us didn't you buddy." Pete said and the boy nodded as he walked out of his room. "Come on then, we'll both camp out on the couch. How's that sound."

Weston smiled slightly and raised his hands up. Pete chuckled and picked the boy up and headed to the living room. He set him down on the couch then went back to the closet to get a couple blankets and a pillow. He laid down on the couch and brought the boy to him Weston curled up between Pete and the couch and laid his head on his chest. Pete smiled down at the boy and covered them with the blanket.

That is exactly how Lainey found them the next morning. She smiled sweetly at them and lightly kissed Weston on the forehead.

"Are you heading to work?" Pete asked quietly.

"No, I'm going to go see Bovver." Lainey replied. "I'll see you when I get back."

She lightly kissed his lips and he smirked at her. "So does that mean you've forgiven me?"

Lainey laughed lightly. "How can I stay mad at you with Weston curled up to you like that. When did he come to the couch?"

"He heard us fighting." Pete said sadly. "He was standing in his doorway when you slammed the door on me for the final time."


End file.
